Dark Paradise
by Sandrillex
Summary: A K project AU. His reality changed in the blink of an eye, turning his world upside down and the idea of having to stand that stupid, stubborn and arrogant idiot redhead with amazing eyes wasn t helping...at all. MunaMiko and SaruMi pairings. Rated T for now. boyxboy action you are warned¡ :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone¡, so this is my first story and…well, it´s actually not the first I´ve ever written but it is the first one I publish. Please bear with me, english is not my native language so if you notice any spelling mistakes or another horrendous thing please let me know, I accept any type of criticism n_n .**

**This is basically an AU so expect a bit OOCness, the pairings are Munakata/Mikoto and Fushimi/Yata, because they´re my OTPs so yeah. Rating WILL change mostly for some smut (yes I know you want it) in the future, but for now a T rating will suffice, just because I have a very sore language as well as some characters. But enough talking.**

**DISCLAIMER: Characters and places described here are not mine (sadly) K project belongs to it´s respective owners, I just do this for fun.**

Prologue:

If there was something Munakata Reisi lacked...well, let's just say it wasn't money.  
Certainly being the heir to a powerful chain of banks also known as 'Scepter4' could help him achieve what his mischievous brain could desire. From his handmade wooden crib at the tender age of 2 months, to the fancy sports car he got for his eighteenth birthday.  
Yes, he had it all.  
And Reisi was a firm believer that, if he met whoever said money couldn't buy happiness, he could surely show him otherwise.

"Good morning sir, how are you feeling?" A soft, yet firm feminine voice woke him up from his daydream. Munakata looked up to see a pair of blue eyes filled with concern. He smiled softly at her.  
Awashima Seri had been his father's closest friend. Of course his father will never say it out loud, but he wasn't stupid, he knew Seri and his father had shared a rather...intimate relationship when his mother passed away.

"Sir?" She asked again.  
"Yes, Seri I'm fine thank you. What time is it?" Awashima took out her phone and gave it a brief look.  
"6:00am sir, perfect to have breakfast and arrange some paperwork before school starts". Ugh, paperwork. His pink lips parted to let out a soft sigh.

Since his father's retirement was getting closer and closer, Reisi had to take care of his duties; half managing to keep the company afloat as well as his grades. Even though sometimes he felt like a drowned old man he knew these things couldn't be managed by someone else. That, and the fact he had been trained since he could talk for this specific task.

"I will, Awashima, is Fushimi-kun here yet?" The woman's features became more irritated as the boy's name reached her ears. She was careful not to let it be too noticeable, but Munakata could read her like a book.

"He is, unfortunately, sir". She said between her teeth. Reisi could only watch with amusement. "Great, I'll be there shortly". With that, the blonde woman left the room.

Reisi closed his sapphire eyes and took a deep breath. Here we go again.

A lot of people think, that when you have lost a loved one you only becomes stronger, for the sake of them and yourself, to keep the promise to find themselves again, someday.

For Suoh Mikoto those words are nothing more than bullshit.

What was the point in being ridiculously rich if you had no one to love you or hold you tight?  
So Mikoto did the only thing he thought at the moment and bought the bar next to his old house. The place reeked of alcohol and cigarettes, but somehow it felt almost too familiar. After all, since his parents died the bar and the people working there had been his family, the redheaded male felt inclined towards those who helped him through the worst. So he only returned the favor by restoring the place and turning it into a home for those helpless young boys. Like they did to him a few years ago.

"Mikoto?" Said male looked down to see a small cute girl dressed in a beautiful black dress. She was holding his hand between her petite ones.  
"What is it?" Anna pointed at the clock hanging on the nearest wall.  
"You'll be late for school...again". Suoh only closed his eyes and sighed annoyed.

He was tired. Now that he had no money, Mikoto had to attend a rather...well, a not-so-fancy school. To be honest, it was very crowned and nothing like what he was used to his whole life, but, it was a price he was willing to pay for a normal, dramatic-free life.

Little that he knew, things were about to get a bit more than dramatic. A hell lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys made my day with your kind reviews Thanks for the support¡, this idea has been running inside my head for weeks now so that explains the quick update. Let me know what you think of the story hitting that pretty button at the end of the page (: please.**

**DISCLAIMER: again, K project does NOT belongs to me. I just do this for fun**.

Chapter 1:

'What the hell is taking him so long?!' An angry Saruhiko thought. The young male stood by the luxurious entrance of Munakata's house, waiting for the older boy to come out. Sadly, Fushimi knew the kind of vain person Reisi was, he always took a big part of his time on his personal appearance.

"The narcissist bitch". Munakata was his long time friend, but that didn't mean he couldn't insult the bluenette from time to time without resulting on one of Reisi's dramatic scenes, which nobody liked to provoke...ever. It was like a special bonus for best friends.  
Finally, after what seemed like hours, Reisi came down the stairs looking as flawless as ever.

"Sorry, Fushimi-kun, my father wanted me to take care of a bit of paperwork before school".  
"Tsk. It's not like that old man is already dying". Reisi let out a subtle laugh. "Don't insult my father, he might be old, but he's still up for a long life".  
"Yeah right". Whispered Fushimi sarcastically.  
Munakata smiled and both of them made their way to Reisi's beautiful Royal Blue car.

"Tell me, Mikoto-San, do you feel like walking or taking the bus to school?" If there was someone that could turn Mikoto's storms into blue skies, it was definitely his long time friend Yata Misaki.  
The cooper haired youth was like a bundle of joy and positivism, to the point of irritation. Though, Suoh was already used to the younger boy and his sickly cheerfulness.

"Probably walking". Yata nodded enthusiastically. "That's a good idea! We can even provoke those sassy students from the fancy school, uh?!" Suoh shook his head.  
"Not today kiddo, stay out of their way".

Maybe it was destiny, or probably life was just a bitch. But right next to their third world school was the fanciest institute they've ever seen. It was equipped with high technology and amazing learning tools.  
'And just for a bunch of spoiled brats'. That's what Mikoto thought every time he received a disgusted glance from one of the students.

"B-But Mikoto-San!" Replied Yata with a frown on his face.  
"Better do what Mikoto Says, Yata-Chan. Those blues only bring problems; they're like a bunch of babies with too much money on their hands". Kusagani Izumo replied.  
The blonde was cleaning the bar with an expression of pure love and extreme dedication. That creep.  
"That's exactly why we should teach them!".  
"Enough talking, we'll be late let's go".  
"W-Wait! Mikoto-San!"  
Izumo could only smile at the pair.  
"Good lord, those two are hopeless".

"By the way, how was your date last night?" Munakata groaned in reply.  
"That bad uh?" Said Fushimi while he looked for a good radio station without shitty music.  
"_Tsk_!" He finally gave up and sat straight again.  
"You know me Saru; you know I don't ask for much. I just want a loving, handsome, rich, good mannered, positive, caring, funny man...Is that too much to ask?".  
"You tell me". Replied Fushimi, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"And yes I've met a few, but it has never been like...how can I say it?"  
"Gay?".  
"Magic".  
"Gay".  
"Am I not good enough? What am I even saying? Of course I'm good enough! They should be beaming with happiness that I, Munakata Reisi even acknowledge them".  
"Yeah". Reisi turned to look at Fushimi briefly.  
"How about you Saru?" Said man only sighed.  
"What are you...MUNAKATA WATCH OUT!"

At Fushimi's scream, Reisi stopped his car abruptly, the force making them grip their seats tightly for a bit of balance.  
A loud crash was the only thing Munakata registered before opening his eyes again.

Luckily the car was still standing. But a huge hole and what used to be Royal Blue paint was now a terrible and ugly grey with scratch marks.  
"My father's going to kill me". That was the first thing Munakata said after he got out of the car.  
"And I will gladly help him". At least he had his Best Friend's support.  
"_Tsk_!" Or not.

There is a kind of silence that doesn't even belong to a funeral. It wasn't a pregnant, awkward, we-will-laugh-afterwards silence. Oh no, this silence was one specifically designed for him.

"Father I..."  
"Fifth". His father interrupted him.  
"What?".  
"This is the fifth car in a year you have destroyed". Munakata exhaled deeply.  
"Not destroyed but..."  
"Oh yes sorry, two were lost in a crash, you sold one to buy a Channel Jacket, the other got lost because you were drunk and forgot were you parked it and the other you lost in gambling...that surely if better right?".

He hated when his father got all sarcastic on him. Those were bad times; it wasn't as if they didn't have the money to buy another after another.

"Look father, I'm sorry okay? It won't happen again". He said softly. Reisi wasn't the sentimental kind, especially with his family, so his 'softer' side was just made for apologies he knew he couldn't win.

"Yes it won't, I'll make sure of that". Munakata smiled. Another success.  
"Thank you father I..."  
"I...am not done yet, sit down". Reisi did what he was told, slowly returning to his seat.

"You know I love you son, I might not tell you this often, but I do. I want you to become a man; I want you to run my company like nobody else. But as the way things are going...I'm afraid you might be not good enough".

Those words felt like daggers in his chest. It was a mix of feelings, anger, sadness, and disappointment...everything hidden in simple words.

"But I still trust you, Reisi. I will make you change, you're so vain and act like nobody is superior to you, such arrogance won't take you anywhere".

His father stood from his seat. The older man reached out a red carpet with a symbol printed on the front. It was the 'HOMRA' school's symbol. That horrible, underrated school full of bandits and probably former convicts.

"Yesterday I visited HOMRA and was given the chance to know the school a little bit better. I realized they are like a family. United and supporting, all students are humble and nice to be around. I think, son, that being part of this school will give you great benefits".

"Wait...father; you're not implying that I visit this school, right?" He asked nervously.  
"Oh no son, I'm confirming that you WILL attend to this school for the rest of your high school years".

His father opened the carpet and took out a single sheet of paper, he handed it to Reisi who took it with shaky hands.

He scanned it with his big eyes in awe. It was a goddamned letter of acceptance.

"You can't do this..."  
"Oh I already did. Your classes start tomorrow, so I suggest you to inform that friend of yours and prepare yourself mentally".

He was so mad. So angry and so...  
Munakata stood up and left his father's office in silence.

If his father was thinking that attending an ugly, dirty school will change the way he was, he was totally wrong.

Reisi took out his phone and dialed Saruhiko's number.

"What is it?" Answered Saru with his typical monotone voice.  
"I cannot believe this!" Munakata half screamed.  
"What? You broke a nail?".  
"My father is making me attend that ugly school called HOMRA! I mean, what kind of name is that? Anyway I cannot and will not accept this!".

"But it's already done"  
"Well yes, but Fushimi! I won't survive in that jungle of ugly ex convicts! I'm not used to those pigs".  
"You're just exaggerating".  
"Yeah, like you're not the one in my shoes right now".  
Munakata could hear a '_Tsk_' coming from the other end of the line.

"I say it's a chance to meet new people, how bad can it be? Besides, I'll visit you, if it makes you feel any better".  
"...Fushimi...You are going to flirt, I know you too well".  
"Maybe, but something's better than nothing".

Reisi sighed.

"You're right".  
"Who knows, maybe you'll end up getting married to one of those 'Ex convicts pigs'".  
"HA-HA nice one Saru, but I'm too good for any of those stupid wild monkeys".  
"Whatever".  
"See you tomorrow".  
"Yeah just hang up".

After hanging up, Reisi let out an exasperated groan.

"Tomorrow's going to be a long day".

The bluenette took a shower, changed into his satin pajamas and wrapped himself in soft cotton sheets.

"Dating one of those pigs? AS IF! Not even in a million years".

That was his last thought after giving himself to the arms of Morpheus.

**Expect longer chapters from now on yey¡ hate it? Love it? Want to be friends? Please hit the cute little button right under this. See you next time ;) ¡**


	3. Chapter 3

**This cold weather is wonderful to write¡ thank you beautiful reviewers and those who followed/favorited this story YOU guys are awesome, if you didn´t you´re still awesome though.**

**Not a super ass long chapter because I´m on finals but I´ll finish next week so I promise you guys to start writing like a slave.**

**DICLAIMER: K project does NOT belongs to me, I´m just a frustraded fan doing this for fun. -3**-

Chapter 2:

The day Mikoto could finally enjoy a day at school will never come.  
His teacher's voice was like a distant lullaby inside his head, compelling him to close his eyes for a little while and shut his mind off. But he never did. Suoh knew this could only result in him taking a nap (a very long one) in the middle of the class. Something you wouldn't want Kusanagi knowing about if he appreciated his well being.  
His amber eyes scanned the classroom for what felt like the hundredth time.

There, at the very bottom of the room was Yata, who looked at the very edge of falling asleep, Mikoto couldn't blame him. The day he finds a useful way to apply calculus in his daily life was yet to come.  
The bell finally rang and Suoh sighed with honest relief.

"Hey, Mikoto-San!" After picking up his stuff, Suoh turned around to see a handsome young man with light brown hair and hazel eyes approaching him, waving his right hand eagerly.  
"Hey, Totsuka".  
The young man was panting softly and his cheeks were a lovely rosy tint for running across the sea of people.

Despite his tiredness, Totsuka was able to give the redhead a big, honest smile.

"Mikoto-San, I w-wanted to ask you something." Suoh raised an eyebrow. The younger male reddened even more under the taller boy's scrutiny.  
"What?"  
The brunette was pretty nervous. His eyes scanned the floor, the lockers, the ceiling...anything just to avoid Mikoto's amber orbs.

By the time, Mikoto was almost sure what this scrawny man wanted to ask, mainly because Suoh wasn't stupid, he knew when someone looked at him with dreamy eyes.  
Besides, Totsuka had been pretty straightforward to him since freshman year. The boy was beautiful, there was no denying, but Suoh wasn't looking for a pretty face; he wasn't even 'looking' for god's sake. But if he were, he certainly wouldn't fall for a pretty face only, and while Totsuka was a smart and dedicated person, it just didn't give him the thrills.

"Are you b-busy tonight?" The look the young man was giving him was hard to resist.  
Just as Suoh was about to answer, Yata came running toward him and almost tripping with his undone laces.

"Mikoto-San you...uh..." The ginger looked to Totsuka's deathly glare and back to Suoh's calmed one.  
"Am I interrupting something?" He said cautiously.  
"Not really". He turned to face the shorter man.  
"I'm really busy tonight, but I promise I'll take you out next week, how about it?"

Totsuka's gloomy expression quickly turned into a cheeky one when the redhead spoke.

"All right Mikoto-San, You promise?" Suoh nodded with a small smile.  
"See you later!"

The boy walked away in a fast motion, waving his hands in the air like a madman.

"Good bye Yata-San! Oh yeah good bye Totsuka see you later!" Exclaimed Yata sarcastically.  
"The boy really is head over heels for you".  
Suoh made a sound of agreement.  
"Poor boy, he doesn't know you're like an asexual log."  
Mikoto sent him a killer glare.  
"B-but of course that doesn't mean you lack any sensitivity...I guess."

Suoh groaned as he put up his books and other useless stuff inside his locker. Yata followed his actions.

"I mean, you dated someone like...what? Three years ago? That's sad Suoh, considering half school think you're a sex bomb or some kind of Greek god with your I-Don't-Give-a-Shit attitude. I personally think they're just a bunch of...Suoh? Are you even listening to me?"

Yata closed his locker to see Mikoto's amber eyes fixed to no point in particular.

"Mikoto-San...are you okay?" Yata followed the point Suoh seemed so enchanted with.

"What got you so...Wow!"  
Just a few feet away was a boy they'd never seen around.  
A lean, pale body covered with what seemed to be a fancy jacket, a pair of big, violet eyes slightly opaque for the use of glasses, silky looking blue hair and a feminine face to top it all. Well shit, now Yata could understand Suoh.

Yata watched the boy for a while, noticing fear on his pretty features.

"Go and talk to him".  
"What?" Good, Suoh was out of trance.  
"I said: GO and TALK to him."  
"You're crazy." Said Mikoto as he picked up his stuff and started walking away.  
"W-wait! It's your chance to get laid! Mikoto-San, that boy looked lost and hopeless; you're too kind-hearted to leave him like that...right?"

Ok now he was rambling. But Suoh was his best friend!, someone FINALLY seemed to catch his interest and it wasn't a girl, so as long as it stayed that way he could help!.

"Excuse me?" A soft, polite voice called from behind.  
Suoh and Yata turned around to see the pretty boy looking directly to them.

"What do you want?" Yata elbowed his friend.  
"Mikoto-San! Don't be rude, he's new after all, right?"

Munakata rolled his eyes and made a disapproving sound.

"Well, at least someone in this jungle of pigs can talk a little sense to others. I'm honestly surprised."

Yata's eyes widened.

The boy was definitely prettier if he kept his mouth shut. Forever.

"S-sorry?"  
"You heard me; I'm looking for class 'B' any of you strangers can help me?"  
"Aren't you a rude one, can't you say 'please'?"  
"Aren't you an elementary scholar? What are you doing here?"

The ginger was red with anger. He didn't even know the boy's name and he already hated his guts.

"Take that back." He said as calmly as possible.  
"Make me."

Just as Yata was about to punch the hell out of Reisi, Suoh grabbed his arm securely.

"M-Mikoto-San?!"  
"Stop this, it's childish. For both of you."

"B-but..."  
"Go to class, Yata, I want to have a word with Mr. Rude here."

The shorter man knew better than defy Suoh's word. So he walked away, not before giving the new boy a disgusted glance.

"Oh thank lord; I thought he'll never go away. By the way, Thank you for saving me I..."  
"Shut up."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Shut the fuck up. Let's make something clear; I don't like you so I didn't save you, I was saving Yata from detention. If your rich ass comes close to me or Yata you're going to be in big problems, understood?"

The fact this man dare to talk at his face like that was...mortifying.  
Munakata frowned deeply and turned around, not giving Suoh a second glance.

"Do I irritate you?"  
"As nobody else, and I barely know you".

Reisi chuckled.

"That must be it."  
"Must be what?"  
"The reason you were looking at me so eagerly before."

Mikoto groaned in disgust.

"Believe me, it won't happen again."  
"I'll make sure you do otherwise."

Munakata turned to face him, gave him a seductive smile and walked away, swaying his hips from side to side gracefully.

That Guy.!

The bell rang and Munakata couldn't have been happier to see Fushimi's grumpy face.

"Saru!"  
"Don't call me that." Reisi hugged his friend. Of course Saruhiko never returned the gesture, but that was just him.

"How was it?"  
"It was a living hell! There is no toilet paper, the food is awful and the boys aren't even cute...except..."  
"Oh! That look on your girly face. Who's your next victim?"

Reisi's face changed completely to a mischievous one.

"I don't know his name, but he's super handsome, not cute but manly handsome, oh! And those muscles...But I don't even like him though; I just want him to want me."

"It's the same." Of course Saru's words never mattered when Reisi talked.

"I'll make him want me so much and love me so badly, he'll regret the way he treated me, of course at the end of the semester he'll be on my feet, like everybody else."

"I'm not on your feet."

"Yes! It's so perfect! Who can resist me after all?"

"You're not irresistible".  
"Oh and that stupid ginger!"  
"What ginger?"  
"I don't know, Yara, or was it Yata? I'm not sure but he is a criminal."  
"Sounds interesting."  
"I swear he's your type Saru, you like them stubborn."

"I don't like you."  
"Yeah, I know you love me."

Sometimes Fushimi wondered how he could stand an entire year with Reisi.  
Their relationship had ended ages ago and he could honestly say it was 'their' relationship seeing as it was more like:'Reisi is in a relationship with Reisi'; the man just loved himself more than anyone.

That's why Saru became his best friend. He knew Reisi, enough to break up with him (he actually let Reisi do the breakup; if he didn't the boy's ego could have exploded).

Saruhiko knew, the day Reisi loved someone more than himself, only that day he was going to find happiness.

Fushimi only prayed for that day to come.  
So, when he heard the way Munakata talked about that guy, there was only one thing running inside Saru's mind.

'Checkmate'

Oh and that ginger boy Reisi had mentioned, didn't sound bad at all.

**Do I sense some SaruMi going on?, Questions? Suggestions? Love letters? Hit the review button and let me know ;) thank you for reading¡ see you next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Longest chapter so far¡, hope you enjoy it because I´ve been sneaking a bit from my finals just to write a bit more thank you for your reviews and favs and all of that¡ you make my day.**

**DICLAIMER: As always K project is not mine, I mean, I would probably turn it into a yaoi anime…a smutty one…so no.**

Chapter 3:

"He's been hitting that poor, innocent pillow since he came back from school." Anna commented casually.  
Izumo smiled and continued cleaning his precious glasses.  
"He's always like that, maybe he's frustrated".

"I can hear both of you perfectly well from here!" Kusanagi sweat-dropped and faked another smile.  
"It seems Yata-Chan is a little bit angry."  
"Uh?" Anna, being the cute girl she is, looked at Misaki questionably.  
The boy calmed himself down. Anna was a girl and he couldn't bring himself to insult her. Or any woman.

"It's nothing Anna-Chan, I'm mad at some stupid guy at school. With his pretty face and sassy attitude! The guy's a douche! Right Mikoto-San?"

Suoh was currently reading a book calmly, listening to Yata's lapse of rage. He was mature enough to control his anger a bit differently than the impulsive, ginger boy.  
"I don't care."  
"B-but Mikoto-San! Don't you want to punch him right on the face?"  
"That would only bring problems. The guy's used to attention, let's not give him that."

Yata didn't understand the ways of Suoh's thinking. On the other hand, Izumo did. He nodded and carried Anna to her room. It was pretty late for a child to be listening to a raging, hormonal teen.

"I told him to get out of our way." He commented, scanning the book's page carefully.  
"I don't think he's that bad."

The youngest of the three jaw dropped immediately.

"For fuck's sake, Izumo! The rich bastard insulted me and ALL homras!".  
"He only insulted you, actually."  
"A little support here, please!"  
Mikoto rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever."

"I'll go to sleep; I need to save energy to kick that girly boy's face HAHA he'll be down with a single punch!" And Yata went to bed, still rambling to himself about ways to pick up fights and kick the new kid's ass.

Izumo sighed and took out a cigarette. He offered Suoh one, who took it gladly.

"How is it going with the bar?"  
Kusanagi clenched his teeth tightly.  
"Not so good. The stupid tickets keep coming. I tried to talk some sense to the lawyer; he said he was only receiving orders." The feeling of the nicotine filling his lungs was like a comfortable relief.  
"From who?"  
"The bastard who wants to close the bar of course, the owner of 'Scepter4' banks."

Their situation was bad.  
Now that Mikoto had no money to pay taxes for the bar, the government wanted to shut the whole place down, so they asked for a lend as quickly as possible. They hadn't realized of the big mistake they made when the money they owed to Scepter4 couldn't even fit in a check for how many zeros it had.

So, now they wanted to close the place and destroy it to build some kind of mall or some shit.

It angered Mikoto not being able to do anything for the hopeless children that lived there. What will Anna do? She was young and innocent, what about Yata? The poor boy was so temperamental Suoh doubted a family could handle him, and what about him? This was his home, but he barely had money to get into college next year, much less to pay a millionaire debt.

"But enough sour talking how was your day at school?"  
"For the first time Yata is right, the new boy IS a nuisance."  
"Is he? Why?"  
"He was a blue. It was printed all over his face."

Izumo smiled knowingly.

"I don't understand the hate, I know those boys are rich and pompous, but I think that's just the way there were risen."  
"Let's hope that is the case. I don't like the boy either way."

Mikoto picked up his jacket with the intention to leave.

"Have you ever thought that, love and hate are moved by the same forces, I mean, both are very powerful feelings, Mikoto-San."

Suoh watched him confused.

"What's that suppose to mean?"  
"Oh nothing! I'm just rambling because I'm very sleepy! Good night!"

Kusanagi escaped the room because the atmosphere was turning so dense; he thought he could choke in it.

"Someday you'll understand, Mikoto-San."

'ew, ew, ew'.

Was the only thing running around his head every time his eyes focused on the...thing homra's students called food.

"Is this even eatable?" Of course no answer came. Apparently Suoh and Yata weren't the only ones that loathed him since day one.  
All the students sat far away from him every class and every single lunch time.

'It's not like I care anyways!'

Although, a little part of him still craved the attention he received back in his previous school. After all, how wouldn't miss those squeaky clean bathrooms, that gourmet menu and those letters from secret admirers he received every single day? He certainly did.

Everybody loved him! He was like a freaking celebrity...but here...everyone seemed to have a surly expression on their faces and an incredible lack of fashion sense.

The nerve.

He picked up his fork and poked what seemed to be a...what the fuck was that!

"I see you're enjoying your middle class meal, right your majesty?"

It was that ginger boy again. Munakata swore he was getting a headache.

"Would you mind? I don't want your saliva to be dripping on my food, it makes me sick."

Yata crashed his fist on the table.

"Seeing your face makes _me_ sick."  
"Is that so? I could've said otherwise, maybe you like my face too much to stop looking at it."

"You little bast..."  
"Yata, what did I tell you? Leave the guy alone."

Reisi's eyes shone with glee after his eyes landed on the tall redhead. His scowl turned into a seductive grin.

"Yes, you ought to listen to what you friend here says; he must be very wise after all."

The words slipped from his mouth easily and smoothly. Suoh could see how of an experienced seducer the new boy was and by the narcissistic expression on his face, Mikoto knew he was used to getting his way each time.

"Whatever, stay out of our way."

Munakata clenched his fists tightly. Was this guy turning HIM down?

"Are you turning me down!"  
"Have you asked me something?"  
"No! But when I seduce you you're supposed to ask me for a date and THEN I can turn YOU down!"  
"It's not working, let me tell you."

Munakata groaned.

"I swear this is the last time I try to reduce myself to seduce YOU, I'm Munakata Reisi son of the owner of most powerful chain of banks known as 'Scepter4', and no one, NO ONE ever rejects me!."

Munakata's desperate little speech brought the attention of the whole cafeteria. Curious eyes looked at the pair with anticipation and some with extreme confusion. It couldn't have been more awkward.

"Wait...did you say 'Scepter4'?"  
"I'm surprised you can even pronounce it properly, but yes I did" He spat angrily.

Mikoto couldn't believe it.

This insufferable, annoying boy could be their only hope to save the bar.  
Yata looked at him weirdly.  
"Mikoto-San?"

"Are you free tonight?" Asked Mikoto after what seemed to be an eternity later.

Yata swore he counted a hundred dropped jaws at the redhead's words. Make that a hundred and one counting his own.

Reisi widened his violet eyes and his pretty mouth made a cute 'o' shape.  
Of course he quickly shook it off and came back to his usual cheeky grin.

"Was that so hard?"  
"M-Mikoto-San, what are you doing!".  
"But I won't fall that easily anymore. If you really want to date me, you're going to have to court me."

Suddenly, Suoh restrained himself from groaning and punch that sassy grin off his smudgy face.

But he didn't. The bar and his family mattered more than his pride.

"Have it your way."

Munakata smiled with triumph. Why did he even doubt his blessed looks? Some things just didn't have explanation.

"Good, very good. Why don't you take me to the exit? Classes are already over after all."

Suoh nodded heavily and frowned.  
Reisi started walking with Suoh by his side, towering him like a protective boyfriend. He really felt sick.

"I don't even know your name."  
"Mikoto Suoh."  
"I'm Munakata Reisi, IF you hadn't realized of course." He said blatantly.  
"What a beautiful name."  
"Really?" Reisi asked hopefully.  
"No."  
"What a horrible boyfriend you are."  
"I'm not your boyfriend."  
"Yet."  
"Says who?"  
"You are trying to seduce me."  
"Yeah, right."

Mikoto was wondering if this was all that mattered to Reisi. The bluenette knew Mikoto didn't really like him, but he was still eager to receive his attention.

The boy walked with a straight position and his vibes were arrogant, but even like that Mikoto knew there was more to this rich kid. Problem was, he wasn't interested to find out.

After they reached the exit, Suoh heard Yata running after the pair, lost of breath and red from tiredness, Yata finally stood besides Mikoto.

"You...walk...too...fast" He said between little breaths.

"Fushimi-Kun!" Both redheads turned around to watch Munakata running up to a young man.  
Mikoto groaned.  
"Another blue."  
"Uh..."

Suoh looked at Yata intently. Was Yata...blushing?  
The ginger looked in awe at Fushimi's pale complexion. From his dark strands of hair, to the bluest eyes he had ever seen, everything about this boy seemed so...

Fushimi struggled to get free from another one of Reisi's annoying and constricting hugs, as he freed himself from Munakata's lithe body, his eyes caught the sight of a very interesting ginger.

A huge smirk appeared on his face when he noticed the rosy tint on the ginger's full cheeks.

"Who is that?" He asked, without taking his eyes apart from the short young man.  
"That...is the biggest nuisance I've ever met."  
"Introduce me."  
"Are you mad? I'm so not doing that."

Honestly, that stupid boy and Saru were giving each other 'The eyes'. It was weird, to say the least.

"Munakata..."  
"Oh no! No, no, Saruhiko that voice won't work with me, I'm trying to save your life."  
"Reisi, if you do this I'll owe you a big-fat-ass favor."

The pair of friends was now talking between whispers. Mikoto and Yata kept on waiting for them. At least Yata was, Suoh just wanted to stay away from the bluenette as far away as he possible.

"I'll buy you a new jacket." Reisi shook his head.  
"Already have ten of them."  
"I'll get you the new Channel catalogue."  
"Are you kidding? I have like four."  
"Damn it you rich brat!"

Saru was exasperated, this was the first time in a very long time someone caught his attention, and it was had to be a pretty ginger boy with an ass to die for!

"Munakata I swear if you don't..."  
"You're going to shave."

Fushimi stopped his words.  
What was that little devil implying?

"I'm going to...what?"  
"Shave. The. Pubes."  
"WHAT! I'm not doing that girly shit you do!"  
"Are you sure? Yata looks a bit tired, oh my! Maybe he wants to leave already".

The pouty mouth of Munakata and his risen eyebrows added extra pressure.

"...FINE! ...I'll shave...just once"  
"Yes!"

Reisi grabbed his skinny wrist and half dragged him to Yata.

"Fushimi this is Yata the ex convict, ex convict this is my handsome friend Saruhiko Fushimi. Now if you excuse me, I have to go and heat up some wax and cream."

The trio looked at him horrified.

Saru thought Munakata could've done a better job at the introduction, but that didn't matter at the moment. Not when a pair of deep, amber eyes were looking right into your soul.

Noticing Fushimi's heated stare, Yata faked a frowzy expression and disinterested glare. But, it didn't really work out with the blush on his face.

"Are you one of those irritating blues?"  
"Uh?"  
"Are you like that bitchy face?"

So he was talking about Munakata.  
Saruhiko smiled, finally someone agreed with his concept of Reisi's feminine face.

"Not really, I could call myself a pacifist, actually."  
Yata ditched his angry face.  
"Could you be anymore gay?"

The question was intended to be rude, but parts of Saru liked and enjoy Yata's sour language. Maybe he was masochist after all.

"Why the hell are you smirking about?"  
"Oh, nothing, I was thinking."  
"About what?" He tried his best to not sound interested.  
"You."  
Yata blusher for the fifth time, he was considering going to see a doctor, those blushes and girly shit couldn't have been provoked by that monkey!

"You and how much I would like to take you out sometime."

Munakata was secretly watching the whole flirtation going on.  
Of course that ginger wouldn't accept! If his friend rejected Reisi the first time there was just no way that...

"We'll see damn monkey."

What!

Fushimi grinned. That was a total yes in his language and if it hadn't then he'll make sure to change his mind. This boy wasn't escaping him.

After they parted separated ways, with an offended Munakata and a triumphant Fushimi, Suoh and Yata walked silently to the bar.

"Whatever it is you're going to tell me I suggest you to spit it out at this instant." Said Yata, his chestnut eyes were focused straight, but he could feel the intent stare Suoh was giving him.

"You blushed."  
"SO WHAT! Anyone can blush!"  
"You blushed...at some guy."  
"I have feelings too!"  
"So...You blushed at some guy you have feelings for."

Yata screamed. Loudly.

"I barely know the guy!"  
"You accepted his date anyway."  
"I didn't say yes"  
"But you said maybe, when a woman says 'maybe' it's a yes, when they say 'no' it's a maybe."  
"I'm NOT a freaking woman!"  
"But you are stubborn as one."  
"ARGHH! What's with you and that sassy boy uh? Last time I checked you hated his guts!"

Even remembering the boy made him stomach feels funny. And it wasn't the typical pretty feeling of 'butterflies'.

'More like parasites'. He thought.

"Do you really like the guy? I'll support you and all, but I actually thought you had better taste."  
"I hate him."

Yata's already big eyes widened even more.

"Then..."  
"It's hard to explain."  
"Try."

Mikoto sighed in defeat. He was sure Yata won't have stopped until he agreed, so he began to explain the complex situation.

"That boy could be our only hope to save the bar."  
"How so?"  
"Listen, his father is the owner of 'Scepter4', that means he will be the heir so if he gets what he wants I can convince him to leave us alone."  
"And he wants YOU"  
"Exactly."

Yata frowned a little, his face a picture of doubt.

"You know, even though I hate the guy, Isn't it a little TOO much to play with someone's feelings? I mean, it's not a very hero-like doing."

"I won't, simply because he doesn't have feelings for me, he's the type of guy who only looks for a good time and that's it. I'll give him a good time and then his father will leave us alone."  
"Uh...I trust you Mikoto-San, but for that plan to work, you have to keep in mind you CANNOT bring yourself develop feelings for him."

"No problem."

The shorter boy looked at him uncertainty. Suoh was so certain only because he didn't see his face the first time both landed eyes on Reisi.

Yata was seriously worried.

And thinking about it, he still had a date offer to look up to. What a crazy day it turned out to be.

**The end. Of the chapter. How was it? Hate it? Love it? Will Suoh keep his word to Yata and avoid having feelings for our favorite narcissist protagonist? Will Yata accept Saru´s date offer? Will Saru shave his pubes? Find out in our next chapter. Also I should consider changing the Drama genre for Humor only because I can´t seem to write any serious stuff lately See you next time¡**


	5. Chapter 5

**How sweet you all are with your amazing reviews¡ thank you so much¡**

**I know Munakata it´s very OOC here, but this is my first fic and is AU so I´m somehow trying to play a bit with the characters and trying to make this funny (in a silly way) besides, this whole thing started when my best friend and I concluded that Reisi seemed to be a Diva xD and how interesting would be to see Mikoto trying to put up with his mood swings and dramas hehe. I´m planning to write another MikoRei story (a serious one) and avoid OOCness, but that´ll come in the near future for now let´s enjoy the second chappy¡**

**DICLAIMER: K project is NOT mine, the song "Peacock" from Katy Perry is also not mine, I´m not Katy, and if I were I wouldn´t be single**

Chapter 4:

"Is it really so hard to believe that I finally took interest in someone after we broke up?"

The question had no curiosity and no intention to receive an answer whatsoever, although Fushimi asked for pure compromise. I mean, Reisi had entered his bathroom two hours ago to take a 'shower' and hadn't come out since then.  
Fushimi was seriously worried the taller man had committed suicide.

He could have asked for help and Saruhiko would have done the did. Ugh, if only.

After a few minutes without receiving any answer, Reisi opened the door and got out with a soft bath robe covering his naked body.

And what the fuck? Was that dirt all over his face?

"It's a mudpack, genius."  
By the confused and horrified look on the blue eyed boy Reisi decided to answer his unspoken question.

"That's dirt."  
"It improves your skin and makes it soft as baby buttocks, you ought to try it sometime, and you don't want that new boy toy of yours to caress calloused skin. EW."

"_Tsk_. Will you stop being so damn jealous?"

Reisi raised a delicate eyebrow, which looked funny because the mud was starting to get really dry, tensing all the feminine features.

"I'm not jealous, why should I be?"

The bluenette then proceeded to apply conditioner to his slightly damp hair, running his fingers from the roots to the ends with even motions.

_'This guy has serious problems_'

"I don't know, maybe because we dated, it didn't work out and now you have to stand watching me date a boy with a prettier ass than yours."

"Nobody has a better ass than me, but no, I'm not jealous I'm surprised that you got a date and I still can't seem to receive a SMILE from that sour redhead."

"Umm...I thought you didn't like wild 'ex convicts' pigs." He commented with a smirk on his face.  
Munakata flushed with anger.

"I don't, but...can I be honest with you?"  
"I guess I have no choice."

"That guy, every time I look at him it's like...I get these feels, the thrill and the adrenaline, it's like dying and then breathing again."

Oh god, if a dramatic Reisi was bad, now imagine a poetic one.

"That's so deep coming from you."  
"I'm surprised I haven't noticed how good of a poet I am!"

He said before rinsing his face with cool water, making little splash sounds like those in commercials.

"So the guy makes you feel...things...but you don't like him."

Munakata wasn't so sure it Saru was interested in this, his monotonous voice never gave a clue about the blue eyed boy's feelings.

"Exactly, I just can't seem to stand his type, so vulgar and careless."

Fushimi chuckled quietly.

"As if that didn't turn you on."  
"What?"  
"Oh nothing. Can we go now?"  
"After I finish the deep conditioning for my hair and get dressed I'll be ready to go."  
"_Tsk_. I'll take a nap."  
"Whatever."

The bluenette kept applying stuff and creams to his body, the whole room smelled of lavender and some wild flowers.

"If that doesn't scream 'flaming gay' I don't know what does". Saru said to himself quietly as possible before inducing in his much needed nap.

"Mikoto, are you going to eat with us?" Asked Anna, the other teen was resting on the biggest sofa available, his eyes closed and a cigarette hanging loosely between his lips.

"I'll be there in a minute." The small girl nodded, but her face held a worried expression. Mikoto took a deep drag from his cancer stick and blew out the air from his nose.

He had been thinking about Yata's words. Maybe he was right, playing with someone's feelings-even if that someone was an annoying, and rich brat- was very wrong and immature.

Suoh stood up from his place on the sofa and made his way to the compact kitchen.

His doubts dissipated when his amber eyes took notice of the happy look on their faces. Yata was rambling about his fights while Erick and Izumo laughed at some stupid joke, Kamamoto and Anna were discussing about how'd keep the biggest portion of the apple pie. Everyone enjoyed their life at the bar, all these smiling faces will be gone if he didn't do something.

"Stop thinking and come to eat." Suoh sat between Izumo and Anna, both moving a little to give him a bit more space. The dining room was improvised, it wasn't even a room actually, but it sufficed and the smaller the space the more united they became.

The redhead started eating. Savoring the spicy taste of the chicken and the sweetness of the apple pie felt exactly like home. He remembered those delicious meals his servants used to prepare for him, so fancy and gourmet-ish. He was living the life of a king.

After his parents death those delicious meals tasted dull and sour in his mouth. The empty, cold walls of the huge dining room absorbed the usual warmness, stripping Suoh from the only love he have known.

Since the moment he stepped into the bar he felt warmness wash over him. Something he hadn't felt in a very long time.

That's the reason why the bar was so important to him. Munakata couldn't give him the satisfaction these people gave him, the love and respect he received from them was overwhelming. He couldn't let them down.

The tall redhead finished his food in silence. Due to his usually quiet state nobody asked anything and dare not disturb him. Izumo, being the amazing friend he is, noticed the change in the teen's demeanor.

"Why don't you go and wait for me outside? I have something very important do discuss with you." Everything Izumo had to say was important to Suoh; the blonde was the head of the bar before Mikoto entered the picture after all.

"Sure." Mikoto went outside and looked at the moon. He wasn't much of a moon-gazer, but he had to admit the satellite looked damn amazing that night.

"What's troubling the king's mind?" Kusanagi had this little game of calling him 'king' Mikoto wasn't bothered. Since the day he came in with fancy clothes and nice hair, Izumo had started calling him that.

"I might have come up with a solution to our problems."  
"Really? May I hear about it?"

Suoh proceeded to explain him the whole situation, since the first day he landed eyes on Reisi. Izumo listened with a neutral face.

"So, he's Munakata's son, how interesting."  
"And our ticket out." Said Suoh after finishing his third cigarette.

"Will you be able to do it?"  
"Do what?"  
"Not fall for him, I mean, according to your master plan feelings are not predicted, but there's always the minimum probability for them to blossom."  
"It won't be my case. I'll give him a good time and that's it. We part separate ways, I get to keep the bar and he keeps his ego intact, we both win."

"So...you'll ditch him even if he falls for you?"  
"If he falls for me it's not my problem."

Izumo was worried. This was a cold, calculating side of Suoh he had never seen.

"Have it your way, king. But don't tell me I didn't warn you."  
"I'll come back later. Take Anna to sleep."  
"Where are you going?"  
"I need to clear my mind."

Izumo sighed. What a troublesome king.

And by 'clear his mind' Suoh of course meant going out for a drink.  
It was ironic he had to go out for a drink out seeing as he lived in a bar. But he enjoyed his privacy, the bar was a very luxurious place, Suoh knew it was wrong to spend money on something as tribal as this, but even the tired teen deserved a moment for himself.

The place was filled with people dressed up with expensive suits and some women with beautiful and sparkly dresses. Everyone was so immerse on their own matters that nobody seemed to notice the redhead's presence.

Suoh sat at the bar counter and the bartender smiled greedily at him.

"Beer?" The teen nodded. He didn't like those girly drinks some guys liked to have.  
"Give me a dry martini, Evan."  
Like that for example.

"Ah, came back so soon, Mr. Munakata."  
At the mention of the name, Suoh turned his head, hoping to avoid further notice. He didn't have time for this.  
"How's your father, if I may ask."  
"Doing well, he wants to retire though."  
"Will you be the next heir, sir?"  
"Hopefully. I'm pretty confident."

The bartender, now known as Evan, took a cold beer from the fridge and brought it to Suoh.

"There you go."  
"Thanks."

Munakata knew that voice. The bluenette smirked and walked towards the tall redheaded boy.

"Are you perhaps stalking me?"

Mikoto rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?"  
"I just came here to have a good time." Now that Mikoto watched him clearly, he could see how glassy Reisi´s eyes were. The boy was getting a bit drunk. Probably from a previous party.

"You have really low alcohol tolerance, don't you?" He took a sip from his beer.  
"Don't be silly, this is only my third martini, there's no way I'm getting drunk!"

The supposedly not-so-drunk guy hadn't noticed his glasses slowly sliding off his face.  
For pure impulse Suoh reached out and pushed the glasses up Munakata's nose again. He didn't know why he did it, but Mikoto convinced himself that he was just doing the right thing.  
Reisi only watched him in awe.

"Oops! Guess I may be a tad bit drunk after all." The bluenette sounded as composed as ever, only his breath blowing up the cover from his undisclosed drunkenness.

Mikoto finished his beer and ordered another one.

"Is that boring kid with you?"  
"Who?"  
"The one trying to bed Yata."  
"Oh! Fushimi-Kun left earlier, he said I was a clingy drunk. But I'm not drunk so that doesn't make sense! Nice shirt by the way."

Suoh looked down at his clothes. He was wearing the same plain white shirt he brought to school earlier that day. The boy was really fucked up.

"Evan, give me another martini please."  
"Right away sir!"

Reisi took the glass between his thumb and middle finger, his pinky sticking out. It reminded Suoh of those stupid 30's films.

"Like I said, Fushimi left earlier. He's an ass." He said, taking a mouthful of his martini.

Various business men turned their heads to watch the horrible language Munakata's son was using. Mikoto felt disgusted all of sudden. This kind of people was the judging type, always trying to get perfection and criticizing everything you do. Being the son of a powerful businessman brought a lot of attention from those idiots.

Even if he hated the guy, he couldn't help but feel angry for the whispered gossips he could hear concerning the bluenette.

Suoh grabbed Reisi's arm just before he ordered another martini.

"Put that down, come on."  
"What...?" The taller boy dragged Munakata out of the bar. Reisi struggled to get free and escape for his abandoned martini, but Suoh had a tight hold on him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He shouted after finally breaking free.

"Trying to save you an awkward time, idiot."  
"What a gentleman you are but no thank you, I'm perfectly fine by myself!" His words proved wrong when he stumbled but managed to stay on his feet.

Suoh chortled. Munakata's usual stoic face and arrogant smirk were off his face. Apparently alcohol took away his broodiness and replaced it with a cheeky attitude.

They were outside from the bar, where a display of expensive cars made it difficult to know which one belonged to the bluenette. Suoh's amber eyes scanned the cars; he failed to notice that Munakata had spaced out a bit, centering his violet orbs in him.

"I don't have a car you know." Surprisingly the boy managed to avoid get the full sentence out of his mouth without making a fool of himself.  
"I reckoned you owned like twenty." Reisi chuckled.  
"I did. But I crashed every one of 'em."  
"Why?"  
"Don't know, accidents maybe, maybe not."  
"What? Tried to kill yourself?"

Mikoto had used a teasing tone, but was startled when Reisi lowered his head in what was apparently shame.

Did he really try to kill himself? Suoh didn't understand.

"I didn't try to kill myself, so get your mind out of the gutter. Though, I really think it wouldn't matter if I did. You'd only miss my beauty of course."

Munakata leaned on a black Rolls Royce that surely belonged to one of those haughty business men. Suoh took out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it like he'd done many times before.

"Are you going home or what?"  
"Uh...Yeah, I'll grab a drink from the nearby bar."

was this guy for real? Mikoto groaned and grabbed Reisi by his arm, dragging the pale teen to his own car.

It wasn't a fancy car like the ones Reisi was used to, it didn't smell of fresh pine or fine leather, the seats were a bit rotten and the car paint wasn't the best either-An ugly color black. Ew- but strangely it was comfortable.  
The seats seemed to accommodate to your body and the headrest was very fluffy. Or maybe he was drunk.

"Are you kidnapping me?" Suoh rolled his eyes.  
"No one would want to kidnap you, you would be the most annoying prisoner ever known."  
"Then, are you goin' to rape me?"  
"No."  
"You're no fun."  
"You wanted me to rape you?"  
"Not gonna tell you, you'll ruin the thrill."

Mikoto decided it was best to shut up. The bluenette was delusional.  
Suoh started the engine and looked at the sleepy teen.

"Hey, where do you live?"  
"In a house."  
"I don't have for your stupid games, now tell me."  
"Direction's in my phone."

The redhead grabbed his Smartphone and looked for the address. It didn't startle him to realize Munakata lived in the most luxurious residence he knew.

After struggling with Munakata to persuade him to put the seat belt on, Mikoto made his way to the residence.

He turned on the radio and let a random station, he only wanted a bit of background music to light up the awkward situation.

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock_  
_your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock_  
_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock_  
_your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock._

And that was just his luck. When he was about to change the station, a soft hand stopped his movements. Apparently Munakata wasn't longer dozed off.

"Leave it, I like that song."  
"You must be joking."  
"Am not!"

Unfortunately for Mikoto, Reisi started to sing along. Loudly.

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?_  
_Don't be a chicken, boy, stop acting like a beeotch_  
_I'ma peace out if you don't give me the payoff_  
_Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath._

Worst part was, Munakata was actually singing while looking at him and doing some kind of pervy dance. The guy was practically dry humping his car seat for god's sake!

"Munakata stop."  
"But the song's good!"  
"No it's not."  
"Oh you grumpy face!"  
"Seriously Munakata..."

_You've got the finest architecture_  
_End of the rainbow looking treasure_  
_such a sight to see_  
_and it's all for me!_

"Ok it's enough!" In an instant Suoh turned off the radio, leaving a pouting Reisi and a holy silence. He wouldn't complain about silence anymore.

"You don't like the way I sing?" His voice was so heartbreaking.  
"It's not you, It's that perverted song. It annoys me."

Both remained silent for a while. Suoh knew they were getting close to the pale boy's home. A few minutes and they'll be there.

"So...You won't let me see your peacock?" Reisi asked innocently.  
Mikoto breathed deeply.

_'The guy is drunk'_ He had to remind himself.

Suoh stopped the car. He got out and opened Reisi's door for him. He felt a little bit silly treating Reisi so gentlemanly. Of course he convinced himself he only did it for the bar.

Munakata took his hand and got out of the old car.

"Just get in and sleep, you're drunk."  
"I'm not that drunk anymore."  
"Yeah, right. Goodnight."  
"...That's it?"  
"What do you mean?"

Reisi sighed exasperatedly.

"No goodbye kiss?"

The question weighted heavily on his shoulders. He didn't want to kiss Munakata; but the boy was looking at him so intently, it was hard to say no.

"This wasn't a date."  
"But it's the closest thing I've had to a date."  
"Don't lie; you've been in more dates than me."  
"Well, those dates always end up in me paying the bill and just a question from my ´date´ to spend the night at a stinky motel and have mindless sex'"  
"Really?"  
"And none of them had opened the door for me."

Suoh raised an eyebrow. Such tribal thing like a polite gesture had Reisi endeared with him. Mikoto didn't know if he should feel bad for the teen.  
He believed him. The boy had so much money; half his 'dates' would only be in it for the monetary benefits.

And he thought Munakata was a haughty bastard.

"Usually I wait for my partner to come down on knees to me, but I'll make an exception because I'm feeling dandy tonight."

With that said Munakata stood on his tip toes and gave Suoh a soft, chaste kiss on the lips. The contact was velvety and short, but enough for Suoh to realize how soft and plump Munakata's lips were.

Reisi smiled shyly, a sight he never thought he'll witness. He didn't know if it was the alcohol or the charm of the moment, but the way Reisi was acting was actually rather...cute.

'Yup, it's the alcohol'

"Well uh...see you tomorrow."  
"Sure." Just as he was about to enter his house, Reisi turned to face the taller man.

"You'll probably never hear this again but...thank you."

Munakata closed his door and locked it. Suoh only stared at the white wooden door and the bright crystal adorning it. He smirked and lit another cigarette, slowly walking away from the lavish house.

He turned on his car and drove away to the bar. Suoh took the cigarette out of him mouth and exhaled the smoke from his lungs.  
Things were going his way; it was only matter of time before Reisi had to return him the favor.

_'The bar will be safe and then we can move on with our lives._'

Thinking that was comforting, he had his goal set and nothing could get in the way.

Although, he still couldn't figure out why the feeling of Munakata's soft lips against his own didn't seem to be leaving his mind.

**Done¡ please leave your review, it´s highly appreciated as always as you can see chapters are getting longer thanks to my new free time¡ and special thanks to those who wished me good luck with my finals I really needed it so thank you so much, see you next time¡**


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all, dear readers I want to wish you a happy Christmas¡ I hope you eat a lot and smile a lot too yey¡, I know it´s a bit early but I probably won´t be able to update on Christmas day so yeah. Thanks again for the amazing reviews and I´m so glad to hear my OOCness doesn´t bother you a lot, you make me smile guys.**

**DISCLAIMER: K project is not mine, that´s why I write fanfiction, because I´m a frustrated fangirl.**

Chapter 5:

'This is Fushimi...again; call me back when you hear this. If you're planning on suicide please call me back quicker.'

That was the fourth time Saruhiko had left a message and Munakata was seriously thinking on destroying the damn thing.  
His head couldn't stop pounding painfully. The bluenette thought that by now his body should've gotten used to the side effects of a hangover.

Moaning in pain and tiredness he dragged himself out from the comfort of his king sized bed, the silky sheets still mapping his face.

He yawned, covering his mouth politely with his left hand. Reisi stirred like a cat, the relief was almost instantaneous.  
The teen made his way to his bathroom, rubbing his eyes to make his vision a bit less blurry. When he could finally focus he noticed the shitty state he was in.

_'I look horrible'_ He yelped. What kind of blasphemy had he thought?

Without losing any more time he brushed his teeth, took a shower, applied his beauty products and put on his glasses.

"Sir, breakfast is ready. Your father would like to speak to you before he goes to work." Seri said from outside his bathroom door.  
He really appreciated the woman's attention, but sometimes it was a bit overwhelming.

"I'll be there in a second, Thank you Seri." The silence that followed was reliving.  
Munakata jogged to the dining room, almost tripping with a few steps he totally forgot where there.

His father didn't even flinch when he sensed his presence. The man was reading the newspaper, dressed up in his expensive grey suit and big framed glasses.  
That was the only trait Reisi shared with the older Munakata; the boy was a living copy of his mother. Munakata Yuki was a beautiful woman. A lot of men had tried to court her since she became of age, but, deep down she knew there was only one man she could ever love. On their first year of marriage Yuki became pregnant and Reisi was born.

"Quit with that look." Said his father without taking his eyes off the newspaper. Horoscopes.

"What look?" Reisi sat at the other end of the table, his expression blank but with a never endless calm demeanor.

"Did you have fun last night?"

Last night? Oh right! He had gone for a drink with a few friends, had a couple shots, ended up in some bar and then Mikoto...MIKOTO! He and...

His father was now looking at him and wondering why the heck his son look like his world crumbled in a second. He hadn't seen that look since he found out Katy Perry wasn't making a Japanese tour when he was seventeen.

"Son...are you all right?"  
"Y-yes, dad I just feel a little sick, hangover and stuff." He lied swiftly. Reisi's father looked at him in disbelief.  
"You got drunk last night after all."  
"I wasn't that drunk."  
"Seri said she saw you coming home with a 'friend'"

Reisi's eye twitched. Suoh wasn't his friend! He was the most insufferable, annoying and handsome man he'd ever known!

"He just brought me home."

Munakata replied easily, while taking a small bite of his freshly cooked pancake.

"Is he dating you?" Munakata choked with the delicious piece of heavenly pancake he was swallowing.  
"No! You know I'll never reduce myself to that kind of man." He replied, while he munched over another piece.  
"It's interesting you say that, because you really enjoyed kissing him last night." There goes another piece of pancake to waste.

"Were you spying on me!?"  
"I wasn't. I asked awashima to do it."  
"She's _not_ my mom." That simple phrase meant the start of another argument.  
"Listen...Reisi..."  
"I'm not listening to you."  
"You have to understand her..."  
"She is NOT mom! So stop trying to convince me otherwise!"  
The very few occasions Munakata raised his voice were entirely dedicated to father-son arguments.

"No, she isn't. But I'm your father and I know that's exactly what your mother had wanted!" Both men were screaming. Munakata's father being the one with the raspy voice and authoritarian presence had some advantage.

"You don't know what my mother wanted! That's why you cheated on her with that blonde whore!"

A hard slap crossed his pale cheek, leaving a red angry mark on his untainted flesh. The bluenette didn't articulate a word.

None of them spoke. None of them made a move or a reply, none of them asked for forgiveness and of course none of them wanted to lose.  
Sadly for Munakata love had always been like that. Always having to compete with someone in certain extent. He really hated it.

Reisi grabbed his wallet in a hurry and left his house slamming the principal door. He was still wearing his sweatpants and pajama top, his hair a bit messy but he didn't care at the moment though. He just wanted to go out, to go for a drink...or for fifty drinks.

Munakata walked and walked. Not a single call registered on his phone.

'What a responsible father he is'  
He thought sarcastically.

The anger began to ebb, so Reisi became conscious about what he was wearing.

"This is so embarrassing!" His head turned from side to side, trying to find a place where he could hide from the critical eye of the common people.

That's when he saw it. A small bar tucked in the far corner of a street he'd never been at.  
The bluenette made his way to the bar and opened the door harshly. It was a wonder it was open at 11:00 am. But oh god if he was thankful!

Munakata opened the door and looked around. The place was small but cozy, even if the building looked like it would come down in any second.

"Welcome!" Munakata turned his head to see a gentle eyes blonde man. He had a goofy smile printed on his face and a pair of sunglasses adorning it.

'_They are so out right now_' Reisi couldn't help but criticize his choice of overrated fashion.

"Can I do something for you?" This guy was annoying.  
"Do you have something to drink?"  
"At this hour? What a strong stomach you must have ha-ha!"

Reisi glared at him. The guy gulped.

"What would you want?"  
"Tequila" Uhuh. Munakata knew he was playing with fire. He could still feel the tremendous side effects of last night's hangover.

"Uh...okay, have it your way" Izumo took a bottle from the counter along with a small glass. He poured some liquor and handed it to the teen.

"Go for it!" Without thinking Reisi drank the shot. To say it burned will be an understatement.

_'Oh god, it feels like I just swallowed Satan's semen'_

that was a very stupid thought. Considering he never made blow jobs. But there was no better way to describe it.

"Give me another" The blonde doubted the teen's sane judgment. The kid, even though he looked very refined, held a sorrowful expression on his pale face. Izumo knew about these kids. Young boys who had it all but nothing at the same time.

Mikoto was one of them. But Mikoto luckily found him and the kids in the bar; those kids were his anchor and probably the reason why he's still alive.  
On the other hand, this teen had come into his bar with no one. It pained Izumo to simply watch a beauty as tainted as he was.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Munakata frowned.  
"I'll pay you for this, you're not doing me a favor, and so do your job." His voice tried to be threatening, but Kusanagi found it sort of amusing.

"Let's do something, shall we? If you tell me why you came here at this early morning, I'll give you all you want to drink for free "  
"mmph" He snorted. "I don't even know you, why would I trust in your word? Besides money isn't something I'm bothered with."  
"Yes, yes I can see that. But...For what I can see you're a minor and you just drank some tequila. The police just loves cases like this..."

The death glare he sent to the blonde was deadly. Sadly, no one ever died from just a glare. Ugh, sometimes Munakata wished he had a manly man face.

"Fine. I had fight my father, happy?" The ambiguity of his answer didn't come surprising to Izumo. The teen was making extremely difficult to help him.

"Oh! You must be one of those rich kids, the blues." If the boy didn't give away information for himself, Kusanagi could use HIS methods too.  
"I was. My father thought I'll be a good joke to enroll me in that stupid school 'HOMRA' what a stupid name."

'_That's strange.._.' The blonde thought.

"Won't your father be worried?"  
Reisi chuckled. "I seriously doubt that, he must be at work right now."  
"He must be really busy to not paying attention to his son."  
"Well, the banks aren't going to run my themselves, right?"

_'Wait...wasn't he..._"

"Munakata?"  
"Uh?" Reisi looked up to see the blonde staring at another figure resting on the door frame.

Mikoto Suoh. The last person he wanted to see at the moment. But it was better than his father that's for sure.

"What are you doing here?" Izumo sensed the tension. So his guess was true after all.  
"I live here, what are YOU doing here?" Mikoto didn't sound amused or angry; his cool demeanor never cracked.

"You live in a bar? How pathetic."  
"At least I'm not trying to get drunk at 11:00 am." The hurt on his eyes was evident, but he shook it away.  
"It's none of your business."  
"It is if I have to bring you home while you're completely wasted."

Munakata didn't have the energy not the attitude to have an argument with the redhead. He took out a hundred dollars bill and left it on the counter.

"Keep the change." Reisi picked up his wallet and adjusted his...were those his pajamas?

"Oi, are those bunny slippers?" The bluenette blushed. In his hurry, he had totally forgotten about taking off his pajama pants or the slippers Fushimi bought him for his birthday. That bastard never gave him anything.

"Would you mind a change of clothes?" Mikoto turned to glare at Izumo.  
"Izumo..."  
"You wouldn't want to be seen with those clothes on, right?"  
"...fine. Just because I still have a horrible hangover."  
"Follow me!" Kusanagi smiled. Seriously, that blonde had to be kidding!

Mikoto sighed in defeat. He should probably change or something, maybe take a nice shower and make some delicious breakfast just for himself.

Yeah, he should probably do that.

"You're a bit thinner than Suoh. This will work! Feel free to choose!"

The weird blonde left Reisi with a lot of second handed clothes. Ugh, this couldn't be happening.

The teen sighed and started his search. He could not find a way to avoid this awkward situation, his father wouldn't be happy to see him and if he made a bit of memory he forgot his father was leaving the country for the weekend, so he was to be home alone and bored to death.

He couldn't believe he was inside Suoh's house. The place reeked of familiarity and just the color of the walls was warm. It compelled him to stay despite his will to leave.

"Uh...this should work." He finally found a pair of skinny black jeans and a thin white shirt; very similar to the ones Mikoto wore every day.

He put it on and Mikoto's particular smell attacked his nostrils. It was an intoxicating smell, so manly and mysterious; it could hypnotize even the most unwilling person. And Reisi was no exception even if he was eager to say otherwise.

Munakata looked at his reflection in the mirror. The simplicity of his new outfit seemed to take a year or two from his age, leaving an innocent-yet sexy- looking teenager.

"This should be fun."

Yata woke up feeling a bit troubled by his own dreams. Slender legs, pale skin, dark midnight hair and deep blue eyes hunted his fantasies. He had no control over them. And that was fucking annoying.

After rubbing his face and controlling his morning wood, Yata stepped out of his room and directed to Mikoto's own bedroom. He needed some men-to-men advice.  
The ginger turned the knob and opened the door without knocking. Mikoto hated that, but this time Yata had a valid reason to.

"Hey Mikoto-San I...uh..." A blush covered his cheeks. Yata expected to find a grumpy redhead with stinky morning breath and red strands pointing all directions. Instead, he found Munakata wearing some skin tight jeans that hugged his sharp hips and round buttocks perfectly fine.

Even if he never accepted it, Yata knew this was a sight Mikoto would've been VERY glad to see.

"What are you doing in Mikoto-San's bedroom, uh?" Even if he was beautiful, the taller teen was an annoying brat. And Yata wasn't one to forget.

"It's a long story I won't be bothered to tell you, but if you're looking for that redhead he is downstairs with the annoying blonde." He said, slipping on a pair of old snickers with plain disgust written on his face.

"By the way, Saru's been awfully annoying asking for you." Yata perked up the mention of the other teen. "I've never seen him so restless before, I guess he takes quite a liking in your...kind."

"You better get out of this room; Mikoto-San doesn't take very well intruders." Munakata rolled his eyes.  
"Mikoto-San this, Mikoto-San that...don't you get tired of pronouncing his name?"

Reisi looked at the shorter boy directly in the eyes, his arms crossed and jaw clenched. If Yata knew better, he'd said the brat was actually _jealous_.

That gave him an idea. A devilish smirk appeared on his face.

"Oh no, it's only that Mikoto-San it's a much solicited man." The ginger said while looking nonchalantly at his dirty nails.  
The taller teen raised a delicate eyebrow.  
"What the hell do you mean by 'Solicited'?"

Checkmate.

"Well, you see, he has a very kind hearth and...Not for bragging but he has the record in all sports besides of being elected as the best looking guy in school. Girls and boys love him. Especially one in particular."

Reisi knew the little devil was toying him. But, he couldn't help but feel curious about the identity of said boy. Not like he was interested or anything.

"Really? I doubted that vulgar had any respect." He spat. Yata wasn't amused at all; he knew the bluenette was becoming restless by knowing the name of the boy.

"Ummm...guess you really don't want to know." Sigh "I tried. But if you are not interested..."

"Wait."

God he sure was getting a ticket to hell. Direct way, first class and all.

"Yes?" He faked politeness. Reisi knew it was a look that didn't fit him.  
"What do you want?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"For the name, you don't fool me." Reisi was getting sick of this little game. Little did he know, Yata had other plans in mind.

"Tatara Totsuka. Light brown hair, gorgeous honey eyes, pink kissable lips, super intelligent and _humble_. Isn't he the perfect man?" The ginger teased. "Every girl wants a chance with him, but he only has eyes for Mikoto-San."

Yata wanted to laugh at the look on Munakata's face. Tatara-San was a gentle human being, but of course he had exaggerated, besides, Reisi was a gorgeous person. On the outside. Sadly, if only the teen could learn to be beautiful on the inside too, Yata was sure he could have Mikoto going crazy.

"And by what I've heard, Mikoto-San promised him to take him out...this week." Reisi was red with anger. Yes, Suoh wasn't his boyfriend or anything, and yes he didn't like him. On the other hand, the simple thought of another man going out with the rude redhead was just...

When the bluenette was about to say something, Izumo opened the door.

"Reisi-Chan! You look good; I knew I was right, Mikoto waits for you outside. Good morning Yata-Chan!" Yata smiled and Munakata nodded in agreement.

"..."  
"Cat got your tongue, pretty boy?"  
"Not really, but I know Saru will gladly eat yours." The ginger blushed heavily, his temperature rising in a very fast rate.

"S-shut up!"  
"Whatever, I'm too busy for you." Munakata stepped out of the room and went to look for Mikoto. The bar wasn't that big, but a lot of people lived in it, a lot of boys. So it was a big surprise to find a cute little girl sitting besides Suoh on the big comfy sofa.

_'They look like father and daughter...it´s cute.'_

the albino girl snuggled against the taller man, looking for a kind of protection only a big brother could give. Mikoto let her rest her lithe body against his torso, while Reisi smothered a sigh. That was a very sweet sight to see.

"When you decide to stop hiding behind that door, can you come in?" Munakata tensed visibly. Just when he was beginning to like him.

The bluenette stepped into the room; straight posture but graceful walking. Anna got up from his warm spot next to the redhead to look at the other teen with a spark of amazement.

"Mikoto..."  
"What is it, Anna?"  
"She looks like one of my dolls."

Reisi faked a smile.

"I'm so sorry to disappoint you girl, but I'm not..."  
"So pretty..." None of the boys had noticed when Anna stoop up and walked towards Munakata, lifting her petite hand in an attempt to reach his pale face.  
Anna looked at Mikoto for a sign of approval. Suoh was about to say 'no' when Munakata spoke.

"It's okay; I'm not going to break or anything." The girl 'mouth quirked slightly. Her fingertips were warm, contrasting with the coolness of his skin. It was probably a treat everyone in this bar shared, Mikoto radiated a hot warmness just as Yata when he got mad (which happened often) or when Izumo smiled at you when you for the simple fact of being a costumer.

In all honest it made Munakata feel a bit jealous, warmness was something he'd never experience. At least, not like the one he was sensing coming from Anna's petite hand caressing his flawless skin.

"Anna that's enough." The warmness was gone. The little girl looked very disappointed and that made Munakata frown deeply at Suoh.

"Let her be, she isn't bothering me." Anna widened her eyes and smiled. It was a rare sight for the redhead, though it was understandable seeing as Anna's past hadn't been the best.

"Your name is Anna, right?" Asked Munakata in a surprisingly soft voice. The girl nodded.  
"It's a beautiful name." Reisi bent down to smile at the small girl.  
"Do you want to see my dolls? They look like you."  
"Why thank you, I'm flattered. Let's go." Anna took hold of one of his slender fingers and dragged him hurriedly to her room.

"This is Marian. She's the first doll I've ever had; Mikoto gave it to me when he found me." Munakata wondered about the meaning behind Anna's words, but he didn't comment on it. Instead, He ran his fingers through the doll's raven hair undoing the knots that formed at the ends.

"She's beautiful, just like you Anna." The girl flushed lightly.  
"I'm not." it was barely a whisper, but it made Reisi frown.  
"Of course you are who the hell told you otherwise?"  
"A lot of people. They used to say I was ugly and nothing special." She was at the edge of tears, the teen felt his hearth clench at the sight.  
"Look at me." She did so.

"Anna, you're the first person that's been kind to me in a long time. I barely know you and I already consider you the little sister I've never had. So don't cry." He whipped her tears with his thumb. "Besides, you're the first person that thinks I'm beautiful. So you have to believe me, okay? We'll believe each other."

She nodded.

"Okay." Munakata jumped a little when Anna's petite arms circled around his shoulders. After the initial shock Reisi returned the sweet gesture.

"Anna, your breakfast is ready!" Yata yelled from the kitchen. Munakata broke the hug and kissed Anna's cheek.

"See you later, Doll-Chan." Anna still thought he was a girl.  
"Goodbye, Anna."

When the girl left the room, Mikoto stepped in. He had witnessed the interaction between the rich boy and Anna.  
It was a side of Munakata he'd never seen, but again, he barely knew the guy so he didn't jump into conclusions.  
But he had to accept it brought a smile to his face.

"She's a very nice girl." Suoh sat on his bed.  
"She is. Anna doesn't take strangers very well, you know?"  
"Really?"

Munakata stood up from his spot on the floor. Mikoto couldn't help but notice how well his clothes fitted the slender boy. The pale teen was thinner than him, but his hips were wider and so filled the jeans in the right places. His white shirt was a bit baggy for him, but contrasted beautifully with the skinny jeans.

"Why did you lie to her?"  
"Uh?"  
"You said she was the first one to comply your looks. We know that's complete bullshit."

Reisi smiled.

"You're right, she's not the first one to worship the way I look. But...she's the first one that says it without wanting something in return."

Mikoto adjusted his ring. He still couldn't believe in the brat's word.

"I know you don't believe me and probably never will, but do believe me when I say that I'm the living proof that money can't buy happiness."

"I believe you." Munakata's eyes shone with surprise. "Let's just say, it's personal experience."

"Personal experience?"  
"I'm not about to share my personal life with you."  
"What am I going to do with you?"  
"I didn't ask you to be so interested in Me."  
"Certainly. But even if you didn't I cannot help but feel attracted to you." Reisi couldn't believe his own words. Maybe it was Anna's kindness and innocence that made him have an honest moment with himself.

"So the princess finally accepts her feelings." Mikoto was pushing too far, he was aware of that, but it was the only way he knew to deal with feelings.  
"I'm not confessing my undying love for you so don't flatter yourself; I'm merely accepting a curiousness to know you and I won't let you make fun of the way I feel."  
"How dramatic..."

Everything happened too fast to even analyze. First Suoh lay on his bed and then he was cornering Reisi between the two big walls opposite the entrance.

The redhead was only an inch taller than Munakata, but the bluenette felt a few feet shorter by the way Suoh looked at him, so fierce and scrutinizing.

"Don't tell me you don't feel attracted to me." He whispered hotly in his ear, sending a shiver through his spine.  
"I told you, it´s mere curiosity." Munakata thanked to the gods for not stuttering.  
"Is it?" He shivered again at the feeling of Mikoto's ring press against a patch of skin from his hip, just where the loose shirt had ridden up to see part of his pale expanse.

Munakata didn't struggle. He couldn't help but feel thrilled by the predatory look on those amber orbs.

_'I guess I may be a little masochist._'

A wet feeling made him stop his thoughts. Reisi yelped when he realized Mikoto's tongue was running up and down his slender neck, kissing and biting just at the right spots, as if he had memorized the pleasure points of the human body. He was enjoying the sudden attention more he'd ever admit.

He grabbed the red locks and pushed the man's head forward; it was a silent plea to keep going, to keep making feel so warm, so loved. Even if it was a beautiful lie.

Suoh smirked, moving away from the bluenette and admiring his work. Several marks, going from red to purple adorned the once pale flawless skin. His smirk grew wider as he noticed the heated sight Munakata made, with his half lidded eyes and pink lovely blush. And they didn't even go further than that.

"Yes, Munakata, mere curiosity." He said with a grin, kissing Munakata on the lips teasingly, just a simple liplock that made the bluenette feel weak all of sudden. When he stepped away and out of the room, the shorter teen gave out a sigh and then a deep frown replaced the bliss that once adorned his face.

"You, Suoh Mikoto, are starting to play with fire." Revenge should be delicious, oh yes; he'll make Mikoto feel the same. "And you are going to get burned."

"And Munakata, Anna wouldn't like to see that, so you better take care of it." Mikoto pointed down at his crotch, Reisi noticed the very noticeable hard on he spotted, standing proudly and aching for attention.

"You won't hear the end of this, Suoh Mikoto!"

And yes he won't, but first, he had a business to attend. If he screamed Mikoto's name at his release that was totally unplanned.

**Please review¡ it will be much appreciated. Chapters are getting even longer so I guess I´ll receive a lot of Christmas gifts from you guys¡ jk, see you next time lovely readers. I´m out to wrap up some more presents¡**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merry Christmas to all of you¡ So, at first I didn´t think I would finish this chapter for today but, I fortunately I did, So here is my super long ass chapter as my little present for you¡ This is actually the first part of it because I got a bit carried away writing it so I´m going to split it in two, but enough talk. Read and enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: As always K project is not mine, I just do this for fun (and for you).**

Chapter 6:

Fushimi Saruhiko wasn't particularly the nervous type. He considered himself to be a very patient and calm person; even if the people around him thought he was a bit rude or boring sometimes.

Even with his well-defined personality, Saruhiko couldn't help but feel nervous at the moment. He was about to go and look for that ginger boy and ask him out; the short teen hadn't left his head since the moment he met him and Fushimi wasn't one to wait, much less if it was something-or someone-he completely felt attracted to.

Yata Misaki was his complete opposite and probably the reason why Fushimi liked him. He needed the boy, needed the rudeness, the fieriness and the great challenge he represented. So unlike his previous relationship with Munakata.

_'I still cannot believe I dated him for a year._'

The boy wasn't the best boyfriend and certainly not the greatest friend; most of the time Saru wanted nothing more than strangle the bluenette's pretty neck until it cracked...but that was something he wanted to do to several people, so it didn't count.  
Even if Munakata was full of himself and lacked humbleness, he wasn't as bad as one may think. The teen had a very gentle heart and was a hopeless romantic. Something that had helped Fushimi in several times in the past. He'd prepare something nice for Reisi, a nice dinner with candles and some champagne and then he was suddenly allowed to top. Fuck yes.

Sex wasn't the problem, no, it was never the problem with Munakata, but it was more about feelings. Something neither he nor Reisi liked to talk about and at the end that was the main factor for their breakup. They never loved each other and certainly never passed further than 'I like you' but it was fine that way, both needed some kind of relief from time to time and the feeling of fake lovingness was enough to fill the gap inside them. But even the most beautiful lie had to end someday.

Now, Saruhiko was pretty sure he was able to love someone, after so many fail attempts the blue eyed boy was certain about his decision and the perfect candidate was Yata Misaki. He wouldn't miss an opportunity like this one.

That was the reason why he went to HOMRA to pick up his dramatic ex boyfriend, although they didn't use that term anymore, Saru knew that when you fucked with your best friend it changed some things. Luckily for him, Reisi had completely forgotten about it since he met that stupidly tall redhead.

"Hey Saru." Weird. Munakata didn't greet him with his typical gut constricting hug and instead just his soft voice remained.  
"What's up with you?"  
"I just spaced out, sorry Saru." He smiled sweetly at him. Fushimi hated those smiles, only because he knew they were fake.

"Is it about that guy you're so infatuated with?" The bluenette frowned.  
"I'm not infatuated with him; by the way Yata is there, so go now if you don't want to miss your precious opportunity." He said pointing to the entrance, where Fushimi saw Yata laughing about something the taller boy had said.

"Why are they always together?"  
"Because they live at the same house...home...bar...whatever."

Saruhiko looked at Reisi in confusion. The taller teen was applying his sunscreen and a humectants cream for his face.

_'One year of my life...ugh.'_

"You're such a coward." Before Saru could comprehend what was happening, Reisi was already walking gracefully towards the duo.

Yata frowned the moment he laid eyes on him.

"Oi, what the hell do you want now? Wasn't it enough to invade our home, uh!"  
"Take it easy Juliet; I'm here to inform you that your Romeo is waiting for you." Yata turned his head from side to side until he spotted the other teenager, that brought a deep blush to his face. "I'm sure you'll accept to go and enjoy a little tryst with Saru, but I rather want you to tell him that."

Every cell and atom of his body screamed 'yes!' but, Yata wasn't so sure. Fushimi was part of the blues; there was no assurance that he was any different from Reisi or the other brats.

"I'm not even sure why he's interest in you, I mean, going from this," He gave a small swirl of his body. "To you it's a huge gap to fill if you ask me."

What! Had Fushimi dated that...that...brat!

"D-did you...?"  
"Dated? Of course we did, one year exactly and oh! What a passionate year. Let me tell you kid, Saru is a _very_ passionate lover, so caring and loving but when it comes to se-"

"Don't! Even finish that sentence!" That was just a little payback for the 'Tatara Totsuka' incident. Two could play the same game.

Yata didn't lose any more time and walked with big steps to stand in front of the raven haired youth. Fushimi looked down to those fierce amber eyes, to say they were captivating wasn't even worth it, those eyes were perfect to get lost in.

"Oi, Fushimi."  
"Yes? Yata-Kun."  
"Iwouldliketogoonadatewithyou ."Said Yata in less than two seconds.  
"Excuse me? Can you talk a bit slower?" Saru was a very sly person, he already knew what the ginger boy had said, but it was music to his ears to be able to hear it again and again.

Yata blushed heavily, he turned back to see Mikoto and Reisi looking intently to both of them.

"Those two should mind their own business and end up with the heavy sexual tension they carry."

Fushimi chuckled, making Yata forget about the duo.

"I thought I was the only one thinking that." Misaki pouted cutely.  
"Well, you're not and you haven't answered my question either." Saruhiko looked surprised, but the look quickly disappeared as it was replaced with a cheeky grin.  
"You really go straight to the point, don't you?"  
"I just want to go home and forget about that idiot." He was lying. Of course Fushimi noticed that, he was the master of lies!

"Really? okay, I wanted to propose you something."  
"What?"  
"As you already know Munakata is my best friend and he's been incredibly mopping and sulking since your roommate there turned him down." Yata turned his head to look again at the two older teens; both avoided each other's eyes. So typical. "As much as I like to see Reisi suffer and I must say it's a very beautiful sight to see, this is not the case because I'm not the one inflicting the pain so..." He whispered. "How about we make this a double date?"

"Uh?!" To say Yata was surprised was a fact. Though, the ginger boy didn't know if that was the best for Suoh's sanity, but again, Suoh actually wanted to seduce the bluenette to save the bar. He wasn't completely convinced, but nodded anyways.

"Okay, I'm actually tired too, you know, Mikoto-San has been a bit weird this past days too." He lied swiftly. God, he had been lying a lot lately.

"But you know," Saruhiko bent down a bit to whisper a bit more closely to Yata's ear. "I value my precious time with you, so, let's not tell them who is their date; when we lock them out in some dusty room, only then we'll be able to have our time...ALONE."  
Saru practically purred in his ear, sending pleasurable shivers up and down Yata's spine.

"O-okay."  
"Tonight, at 8:00 O'clock, I'll be waiting."

Yata nodded fervently. If Suoh killed him for this stupid plan, then at least he'll die after an intense session of hot sex...or at least that was what he hoped.

"There's something you're not telling me." Fushimi looked up from the magazine he was currently (or at least pretending to) reading. It was one of those teen-girly magazines Munakata loved to spend money at, the ones with cheeky pop stars on their cover.

_'One direction...interesting.'_

You couldn't actually blame him, he was bored enough to be reading about Harry Style's new haircut while Munakata 'finished' to apply his products and style his hair.

"I don't know what you mean." He flipped a page.  
"Think about it. You're never this eager to set me up with someone on a blind date, so why now?" He pursed his lips a little to apply his blueberry flavored chap stick.

"I'm not eager and if I was it surely wouldn't have been for you."  
"Oh sorry! I forgot you had a hot date with that ex convict."  
"He's name is Yata Misaki. But yes, you could say I'm a bit excited." Just as the sentence left his mouth, Saruhiko jumped from his seat as he felt Munakata's slender arms circle around his neck.

"G-get off you idiot!" Reisi did so, but looked at Saruhiko with a sickly sweet expression.  
"Aww Saru! You're really in love! I'm so happy for you, even if he's an ex convict you have my support! Like ex boyfriend-best friend support!" He squealed.  
"Uh...I don't know if that's a good or bad thing."  
"Of course it's a good thing dummy! You'll do the same for me I'm sure."

Fushimi rolled his eyes. How he wished to be alone with his Misaki while Suoh and Munakata fucked in some far away corner. Oh! If only.

The taller teen checked himself in the mirror for the fifth time in the last ten minutes; his violet eyes analyzed his profile, the dark blue skinny jeans and the spotless baby blue shirt he wore.

_'Perfect'_

"Let's go Saru! We don't want to keep our hot dates waiting."  
"Finally!"

"Are you ready, Mikoto-San?"

Mikoto lit another cigarette and nodded lazily.

"Mikoto-San! You haven't even changed!" The redhead was wearing his usual dark jeans and white shirt, nothing unusual from his everyday outfit. Yata had been very clear to explain how he should change into something more appropriate for a restaurant. But of course Mikoto never listened.

"What would your date think of you uh?"  
"She doesn't even know me."  
"Oh believe, _she_ will appreciate if you dressed like a gentleman for once. That fancy bitch." He whispered the last bit.  
"What did you say?"  
"N-nothing! Hurry up Mikoto-San"

The taller man groaned in annoyance but complied anyways.  
Mikoto took out a fancy looking suit from the wardrobe that Izumo had gladly lent him, some shinny shoes and some fresh fragrance. The redhead locked the door and proceeded to change into his newest clothes.

After twenty minutes Yata heard the bathroom door unlock.

"She better be gorgeous." Yata's eyes widened when he saw a very fancy looking Mikoto get out of the bathroom. Even his hair seemed to fall out in perfect place. The ginger thought he looked like one of those sassy businessmen he hated. Good thing Mikoto remained as humble as ever.

"Oh she is gorgeous Mikoto-San! The most gorgeous girl you've ever seen!" And that wasn't a total lie; Reisi was beautiful, if he happened to be the opposite sex was another different matter.

"Sex will be good then."  
"Uh...yeah, sure."  
"Let's go, we don't want to keep the lady waiting."  
"I guess..."

"Isn't it exciting that we're having a double date? I mean, I never thought your jealousy would allow you to see me with someone else!"

Fushimi rolled his eyes, like he always used to when the bluenette opened his mouth.

"For the hundredth time: I'm not jealous. I don't even care who you date."  
"Don't worry Saru! I understand it's hard to forget me but you HAVE to move on, look at me, already starting to date again."  
"Ugh, I have a date too you kn-"  
"Sh sh, easy Saru, we don't want Yata to think you still have feelings for me!"

It was hopeless. Like every time Fushimi tried to talk some sense to the taller teen.

The raven opened the door for Reisi, only because he was sure the other wouldn't get inside until he did that. Both walked past the luxurious tables and Munakata was starting to get a little suspicious.

"Uh...Saru? We already passed the tables." The other teen kept walking. "Are you listening to me? Saru!"

Saruhiko opened a rusty door that conducted to the beach. At first Reisi thought it had been a very romantic gesture to choose a restaurant next to the beach, but now he seriously doubted Saruhiko´s plan. Mainly because the sand could ruin his perfect hair.

"That," He pointed his index finger to a table for two, it was adorned with simplicity and elegance, so unlike the overly luxurious tables inside the restaurant. "Is your table for the night."

"Okay!" Reisi walked happily to the wooden chair, sitting gracefully with a smile on his face. "Are you going to sit?" He frowned when Fushimi shook his face.  
"No, tonight I'll go INSIDE the restaurant having a PEACEFUL and magnificent dinner with a boy I like and you will eat HERE with the boy you like." His voice sounded strangely firm in comparison to his usual monotone voice.

"But Saru..."  
"No BUTS now sit and wait for your date." He adjusted his shirt and left Reisi alone.

"The boy I...like?"

As Saruhiko walked inside the restaurant, he spotted his date. Yata wore slightly different clothes from his usual white sweater and dark green shorts but he kept the beanie on.

Fushimi was completely captivated.

"Hey, Misaki."

Yata started panicking when the velvety voice reached his ears. The taller boy was very handsome indeed, but he felt a little bit awkward dressing so casual while Fushimi looked like a real prince charming in his dark blue suit.

"Where is my date?" Asked Mikoto.  
"He...I mean, SHE is waiting for you outside the restaurant."  
"Uh? Why outside?"  
"Because it's tremendously romantic to have dinner on the beach, is it not Misaki?" Fushimi luckily intervened.  
"Yeah."

Suoh groaned lazily at the thought of having to walk a bit further. It was a wonder how he kept in shape.  
As the redhead disappeared from their sight, Fushimi and Yata let out a sigh of relief.

"How do you think he'll react when he find out it isn't a she but a _he_?"  
"I'm not worried about that, I'm a bit more worried about his reaction when he finds out the _he_ is Munakata Reisi." Saru made an agreement sound.

"Now that the lovebirds are gone, shall we?" Fushimi offered his arm to the ginger. Yata blushed heavily but took his arm anyways.

They took the farthest table available, the waiter came and took their respective orders; though, Yata had a little bit of trouble ordering seeing as he didn't understand the complicated names of the meals.

"Why do they use that stupid language anyway?!" His little rush attracted some curious looks from the people around them. Yata felt really stupid.  
"Uh...Maybe coming here wasn't such good idea." Fushimi frowned.  
"Is it so bad to be around me?"  
"N-no! It's not you, you're perfect," When his own words sunk in, the ginger's cheeks and whole face were covered in a deep red shade.

"I mean...I just...don't feel like I belong here."  
"Why?" Yata looked around him. All of the other costumers were dressed in expensive suits and ate so slowly and meticulously that Yata thought they weren't even hungry. On the other hand, when the waiter brought his meal he started eating like a madman, hell he hadn't eaten for five hours and he was starving!, so he forgot about the fork and napkin to enjoy his ridiculously expensive meal to the fullest.

Of course the disgusted looks at his coarse act were expected. But strangely Fushimi had remained there, looking at him with such devotion it was actually overwhelming, no trace of disgust in his look, nothing but fondness for a boy he barely met.

Yata wasn't one to believe in love at first sight or happily ever afters, he considered himself to be a very realistic person, so when this handsome young man with amazing blue eyes came into his life Yata couldn't help but feel scared. He didn't want to depend on someone, but as more he thought about it the more he convinced himself that trying to escape from Fushimi was going to be a fail attempt.

Because he honestly didn't want to let go.

"Look at them, Saru, look at you! I don't belong in here; I'm making you look like a fool. I don't even know why you wa-"  
"Let's get out of here." Said suddenly the taller boy. Yata nodded and both got out from the crowded place half jogging.

"Misaki," He began "Believe me when I say, that this is the shortest and most amazing date I've ever had."  
"But...you dated that sassy princess. He is gorgeous and has a lot of money and has manners and-"  
"Munakata?" He nodded. "Ugh! I dated him for a year and I swear I didn't know what I was thinking."  
Fushimi sat on the sidewalk; soon Yata did the same and sat next to him.

"Is he so bad?"  
"No I...You know, actually I know why I did it."  
"Why did you date him?"  
"Yes. There's no denying he seems to have it all. He's got money, good looks, special treatment, everything! And that makes him act all bitchy, superior...and flaming gay. But I've known him since we were five and he wasn't always like that." For the first time the ginger felt compelled to listen to someone talk about Munakata Reisi. He wasn't sure if it was because of the story or the one telling the story. Could be both.

"Despite your impressions of him he had always wanted to establish foundations for charity and people with need when he could be able to use the banks' money from his father. Sadly the old man didn't agree on this, he said it was 'Wasted money'."

"So the princess actually wanted to help!"  
"Yes, it was his dream. But everything changed when his mother died and he was left with his stupid father. He never supported him, never gave him love and tried to replace it with cars and Katy Perry's tickets."

"Katy P-"  
"He's a huge fan don't even get me started on that." Luckily that was something Yata wasn't interested to hear.

"He needed someone. He was so depressed and hurt when he found out his father had cheated on his mother the last few years of her life. His personality changed drastically. That stupid act he puts on, it's sickening to see."

"So his life was awful too. I mean, I'm an orphan just like the other kids in the bar. I thought our life was difficult because we never got to meet our parents but now...It's so much better than actually knowing them and then be so disappointed."

"You're an orphan?" Fushimi was surprised he didn't know about that yet.  
"Yeah, but I accepted it, something Munakata hasn't been able to do."  
"I just don't want to see him hurt. Even if he makes me want to strangle him and cutting him limb by limb...he's still my best friend."

The ginger was starting to doubt his companion's sanity. But it was strangely touching at the same time.

"You're a good friend, Saru." The honesty in his voice made Fushimi smile. Not a smirk or grin. But an honest smile.

Saruhiko lifted his pale hand to Yata's face, cupping his cheek sweetly in his palm. God, Yata felt so gay and so good at the same time. He was actually feeling his heart racing faster each second.

"Definitely the best date I've ever had."  
"But I acted like a fool, I told you I don't belong there."  
"Then we'll go to wherever you belong, because as long as I'm with you I'll belong there too."

Yata blamed the sip of champagne he had had earlier, hell he even blamed the weather for being so damn hot, but the only thing he knew was that his lips were connected securely to Fushimi's slightly chapped ones.

No one knew who had given the first step and honestly they couldn't give a damn at the moment. All they could concentrate about was the feeling of heated skin and heavy breaths mixed in perfect sync, the feeling of a wet muscle begging for entrance and Yata's fast agreement.

The smaller boy moaned at the incredible feeling of Fushimi's tongue exploring his mouth, running around his teeth and inviting Yata's shy tongue to the sensual dance it played.

Fushimi circled his arms around his trim waist, running his curious hands up and down his torso and his sides, Yata leaned even more forward, giving in completely and then his tongue battled for control. That was the Misaki he liked.

Fushimi let Yata be in control for a while. The shorter man took his lower lip between his teeth, biting onto the soft skin and earning a pleasurable moan from the raven haired boy. He wanted to continue, wanted to feel everything that made Fushimi from the inside and outside. Sadly, that was something it couldn't be done in a sidewalk, much less outside of a restaurant. But just by looking into Saru's deep blue eyes and pink cheeks was enough to make Yata wonder if love at first sight was as surreal as he had thought.

"Misaki..." He reached out and took off his beanie, letting his fingers run between the coopery soft strands. "You're beautiful." He kissed him again.

Ok so, maybe it wasn't as surreal after all.

Suoh walked lazily through the hall that conducted the restaurant to the beach. Only Yata would want to have a date near the beach.  
He opened the door and followed the path that Yata had previously described to reach his date.

Why such thrill anyway? It wasn't as if he'll meet Miss Universe or something, it was just a freaking date with the hopes of hot sex afterwards and nothing else.

The redhead reached his destination; his amber eyes scanned the beautifully adorned place, from the aromatic candles to the amazing view to the beach and the sand covering Izumo's shoes. Well shit, He'll blame Yata later.

What he didn't expect though, was the bored face of Munakata. His eyes were closed in what seemed to be deep though, Mikoto could watch the long lashes dusting over his pale cheeks like a delicate veil.

He could have made his escape while Reisi was lost in thought, he wouldn't notice and he'll kill Fushimi for making him lose his time (just as he will kill Yata later). But, strangely Mikoto couldn't keep his eyes off of him, Reisi looked so calm and serene in here, as if the sound of the ocean waves, the gentle breeze moving his dark blue strands and the candle light that illuminated his pale face, everything fit him, everything was so...him.  
And so, Mikoto found it difficult to ignore the beauty of it all.

"I never took you as the boring type."

In the blink of an eye Reisi's eyes were wide open, but he didn't seem surprised to see the redhead stand in front of him.

"Guess Fushimi is the son of the devil after all." He gave a soft sigh. "Take a seat; we don't to waste this romantic date our '_friends'_ prepared for us."

Mikoto took the chair and sat ungracefully, earning a curious look from Munakata. They started to eat and of course the bluenette kept his manners untouched, he ate bit by bit just like his nana had instructed for all those insufferable years.

Suoh, just as Yata, forgot his manners and started to eat of a way Reisi could only call 'Vulgar'.Fingers licked, Suit's sleeve used as a napkin, mouth and chin covered in cheese...Oh god.

"Would you stop doing that?!" Munakata finally snapped.  
"Do what?" He asked during a mouthful of pasta.  
"That! It's disgusting! I swear you need some manners...and a napkin."  
"At least I don't eat like a bird, you food is all cold and you haven't even eaten half of it, that's why you're so scrawny."

The bluenette frowned. Mikoto was a bit (a lot) more toned than him. His body was a freaking tribute to muscles for god's sake! It was lean but well defined, nothing like his own. But hey! It wasn't his fault to have a girl's body!

"I'm not."  
"Oh that's right; you're chubby because you have a fat ass."  
"My ass is not fat!"  
"Yeah right."  
"I have wider hips than the typical man but that doesn't mean I have fat!"  
"Whatever."

They kept eating in silence for what felt like hours. It reminded Reisi of a typical dinner with his father, just silence filling the room because words were overrated between them. There was nothing he hated more than those stupid silences.

He had come to this date to relax, to forget about his father, his future, his duties, the person he was destined to become and the hungry cold filling his own house. He certainly never expected to be experiencing the same coldness coming from one of the warmest person he had ever met.

"It must be easy for you."

The redhead looked away from his food and set eyes on the pale boy.

"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"It's easy for you to be so...carefree. Like, you don't give a damn about anything."

Reisi was trying his best to avoid mopping in front of Mikoto, but when you stand face to face with your total opposite and the perfect figure of what you used to be, it was inevitable.

"You don't understand."  
"Now I'm the one who doesn't understand." Mikoto pushed his chair a little bit away from the table, his body facing the rebel ocean and his eyes closed when a gentle midnight breeze hit his sun kissed skin.

"It's a lot simpler than you think. You have it all and I don't. You have your life all worked out by your daddy and I live everyday as if it was my last one. I have nothing to lose."

Mikoto took out a cigarette and lit the cancer stick. Munakata wasn't much of a smoker, he actually valued his life, but he couldn't help but be enchanted by the calming effect it had on him.

"That's why you smoke? Because you feel like if you die you have nothing to lose?"

Mikoto exhaled the smoke from his lungs.

"No, I smoke because it's calming. But yeah, if I were to day today or any day, I honestly couldn't give a damn. It's not like someone will miss me." Reisi adjusted his glasses and blinked a few times.

"What about that ex convict? Or Anna? Or even that annoying barman? All of them would miss you." The bluenette's voice was soft, he didn't feel like raising his voice, he felt it could disturb the calm atmosphere they had managed to maintain.

"They'll be better without me."  
"I knew took you as the suicidal type." He said, mocking the exact same words Mikoto had used for him. "Why did you dress up so elegant anyway?"

"Yata said I should, the little fucker is most likely having a WONDERFUL night."  
"You tell me, Fushimi is a wonderful lover...when he is in the mood."

Munakata undid the top buttons of his shirt. It was hot. Even with their closeness to the beach in the middle of October the teen felt suffocated just by being close to the redhead.

Mikoto followed the movements of his slender fingers, how the tiny buttons became undone one by one leaving a small patch of his white skin for the world to see.

"Umm...I'm not surprised you two used to date."  
"Really? It comes as a surprise for most."  
"Not for me. He should be like, what? Your hundredth lover?"

Munakata felt honestly hurt by his words. Those words have been pronounced to him so many times in the past, believing he was some kind of man-whore or that he exchanged money for sex. It was painful to hear those same words leaving the mouth of someone you expected to be different.

The dreadful silence came again. Mikoto lit cigarette after cigarette while Munakata played with the last bits of his food, poking the vegetables like Saru used to do.

"He was my first one."

It was barely audible, but Suoh heard it clear as the day.

"What?"  
"Fushimi; he was my fist lover and the only one I've ever had."

Munakata looked like a scolded child, so small and fragile; the whole opposite to what Mikoto was used to see. A feeling of guilt over came his senses.

"Look Munakata, you don't have to-"  
"My mother died when I was ten years old. To make long story short, I was lonely and depressed, that's why Fuhimi and I started dating. I didn't love him that way and he felt the same about me. But it was my escapade, the only way I felt a bit of warmness outside of my own room." Munakata chuckled softly."Want to hear something funny?"

Mikoto could only look at him.

"I could have abandoned HOMRA at any time I wanted. I had the money to move from this trashy city and never come back. But I didn't. I didn't want to go, because I met you."

"You...met me..."  
"Yes, you are everything I wanted to become. The way you helped those kids, it's amazing! Anna and probably all of the kids in the bar are alive because of you. You're their role model, they admire you! So it's stupid and foolish of you to believe your life has no meaning."

Reisi stood up from his seat; his fingers took the cigarette out of Suoh's mouth and took a deep drag himself.

"You should value yourself a bit more."  
"How about you?"  
"What about me?"  
"You should believe you're beautiful." Munakata rolled his eyes.  
"Of course I'm beautiful. Don't think that this open hearted conversation with me will change my dislike of you. But yeah, I am beau-Hey!"

The bluenette yelped when he felt a pair of strong arms lifting him from the ground. Mikoto was carrying him bridal style, making his way through the sand and getting dangerously close to the ocean.

"Oh no! Put me down you idiot! Mikoto I swear that if you don't stop this none-" Munakata couldn't finish his sentence. He was already soaked from head to toe with the stupidly cold water. He could hear Mikoto laughing behind him.

"Y-you! My hair is ruined and...Where are my glasses?!" Both had their torsos inside the water, Reisi was panicking by his lack of steadiness caused by the always moving sand under his feet.

"Hey, take it easy." Mikoto grabbed him by the hips and helped him walk out of the salty water.

Both were soaked to the bone, their shirts stuck to them like a double skin, making every part of them visible to the eye of the other. It wasn't a terrible sight for neither of them; of course Munakata was pretty busy trying to style his hair once again to even notice the handsome sight the redhead made.

Now secure and away from the salty water, Mikoto couldn't stop laughing at Munakata's fail attempts to get a perfect hairstyle once again.

"What's so funny?!" The redhead's muffled laugh finally came to an end; he wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at the other teen.  
"Your fail attempts at looking perfect again."  
"You're unbelievable," he informed. "Considering this is your entire fault, you should be apologizing to me."  
"What for? For making you look better than before? I'm wet too you know?"

"Well yes, but you never cared about appearances anyway; I on the other hand have a reputation to maintain." Munakata sighed exasperatedly at his soaked locks, the blue strands just didn't want to stay in place.

"Ugh! So irritating. What are you looking at?" He said when he felt Mikoto's intent stare. The redhead's glee had left his face, replacing it with a serious expression.  
Suoh lifted his tanned hand and moved Reisi's own pale hand away from his hair, taking the time to caress the soft skin.

"You're not perfect." Munakata rolled his eyes.  
"I think we already established that you'll never consider me as someone remotely close to pretty, so why bother with your stup-" He yelped when Mikoto grabbed his waist and put him close; closer than they had ever been.  
Suoh let go of his hand and lifted his chin to make the bluenette face him. The taller noticed for the first time, without his glasses, how long his eyelashes were and how bright his violet eyes shined. It was a nice sight to see.

"Don't put words in my mouth that I haven't said."  
"You haven't, but you don't need to either, actions speak louder than words."  
"And feed your ego? No thank you."  
"Where are you getting at, Suoh?"

"My point is," Suoh wiped the remaining sand from his pale face. "No one's perfect, Munakata, you don't have to try and be perfect. Someday you'll find someone who thinks of you as a perfect human being, without those beauty products, annoying clothes and fake smiles. He'll like you like this, just as you are. With hair pointing all ways and that dirt covering your face."

Munakata wanted to believe. To believe his enemy's words. But it was absurd. The simple thought of that perfect human being was stupid.

"Suoh-"  
"Don't try to make me understand because I already do. I was once like you. Someone who never appreciated what he had, an egotistical teenager who slept with any girl or boy that crossed his way, tasting alcohol and some drugs as if there was no tomorrow. Reisi, I was about to die."

The bluenette kept silent. He doubted he could've made an intelligent comment eve if he tried.

"But luckily the bar, the kids saved me. I was lucky and I'm grateful for that, I'm not alone anymore." Suoh let go of him, only to take a sit on the sand. Munakata was grossed out by the strange things and bacteria it could hide there, but followed his companion anyways.

"When I met you, I saw my old self in you. So lost and lonely. I only wanted to save you."  
"From who?"  
"From yourself. But tonight I realized something." Munakata let his head in sheer curiosity.

"You're not me."  
"Well duh!" Suoh chuckled.  
"See? Deep inside that fickle attitude and bitchy outside, I know there's good in you, more than I've ever had in me."

"Suoh."  
"Yes?"  
"If you don't shut up this instant I'm going to find myself in a big dilemma." Mikoto raised an eyebrow.  
"Really? What dilemma could it be?"  
"If I'll have to make the first move or just incite you to do it."

Mikoto smirked and he moved slowly to straddle Reisi's waist. The pale boy spread his legs happily to give the tall teen room for movement. His back met the white sand while Mikoto balanced himself on his arms, each one resting besides Munakata's face.

They were mere inches apart, both wanted it but none dared to make the first step.

"You know, this whole cliché scenery looked different in my head."  
"Why is that?"  
"First, I expected to have a blonde super model on top of me instead of a vulgar redhead." Just when things were going great Munakata had to ruin it with his childish attitude.

Suoh was about to get up, but Munakata's long pale legs encircled his trim waist, making him stay in place.

"Weird thing is that instead of that super hot model, I have the most insufferable, annoying, vulgar and handsome redhead with the most amazing eyes I've ever seen. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Reisi smiled. A beautiful honest smile which only made his already perfect face even more perfect to his eyes. A soft peck on the lips drifted him from his thoughts. Then came another and another, those small pecks were pleas to something deeper, something Munakata was desperate to get from the older teen.

"A bit eager, are we?" The teen rested his arms on both sides of his shoulders, lazily caressing his surprisingly soft locks.

"Don't get your hopes too high; I won't have sex with you on this dirty sand. It's disgusting." Munakata crinkled his nose cutely; something Mikoto had noticed only indicated annoyance.

The tall redhead smirked and stood up from his place helping the shorter teen up and dusting off the remaining sand on his suit.

They had to walk a few miles until they reached the restaurant, but the boys didn't seem to be in a hurry, both walked shoulder to shoulder, slowly and silently.

"So, when will you tell me about your past?" Mikoto grinned.  
"Eventually."  
"Does this mean we're friends?"

Reisi tried to not sound too hopeful, sadly for him Mikoto noticed. As per usual.

"I don't know, do friends kiss other friends?" It was the first time Suoh had seen Reisi blush from embarrassment.  
"It wasn't completely my fault."  
"As far as I know, you were the one who was eager to kiss me."

They continued to walk in silence. Munakata had his arms on both his sides, bracing himself securely in his own limbs. Deep down he wished it were Suoh's arms enveloping him, giving him his warmness. But, as usual he kept his thoughts to himself.

They reached the restaurant. To their surprise the bill was already paid.

"At least they did something to be grateful for."

Munakata agreed with him.

"Care for a ride?" Mikoto said.  
"Uh?"  
"I don't think you'll want to take a taxi when your clothes are so translucent." Reisi nodded.  
Mikoto turn on the engine and started the ride.

Vague memories of the previous night on his car came to the redhead's mind. The situation was different; the feelings were different, even if the same person sat beside him.

"You're unusually quiet."  
"I didn't know thinking was illegal."  
"What about?"  
"Aren't you a nosy one?"  
"I'm sorry, your majesty, I never knew worrying about you was illegal too."

Reisi snorted. "Just drive."

"Do you think they killed each other?"

Yata was currently resting on one of Fushimi's big sofas. Limbs spread and head resting on his right arm.

"I don't think so; Mikoto-San probably has that sassy boy in all fours already! HAHA." Saruhiko blushed.

"If that is the case, I don't think Munakata would care."  
"Uh? I always took him by the top kind of guy."  
"Actually he's a 'soft' man, for not saying flaming gay. He secretly likes to be dominated."

"He uh...He, I mean...did you..."  
"Have sex?" Yata blushed. Fushimi thought it fit him.

"Yes, it was only natural." Yata felt a pang of jealousy run through his veins, it was a mixed feeling, but felt as painful as any other street fight he'd had.

Saruhiko noticed the change of Yata's cheeky attitude. A smirk appeared on his face as he placed a single wet kiss at the crook of his neck.

"But don't worry, Misaki. We'll have time for that and much more." He kept his tail of kisses down to his uncovered shoulder.

"Will I...you know...be able to top sometimes?" The question made Fushimi stop his ministrations.

"Top or bottom, you'll be mine, Misaki." Saru licked the contour of his lips. "All mine."

A hot date with the most handsome man he'd ever seen? Check.  
A promise for future hardcore sex? Check.  
Certainty he'll finally be able to use his manhood? Check.

If Mikoto murdered him for setting him up (Which he'll do) then, Yata was sure to die as very happy man.

Saruhiko seemed to agree on that as his lips lowered even more to kiss the soft expanse that was Misaki's flat stomach.

_'Oh god this is getting good!'_

"And we're only getting started, my dear Misaki."

**_-tbc_**

**Finished¡ please leave a review about what you would like to see in the future chapters, if you want smut on the next (I know I do) or any kind of suggestion just let me know. Thank you again for those amazing comments and to those who had favorite/followed or only read this story, you make my day¡**

**See you next time pals¡**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello and happy New Year for everyone¡ I´m very thankful for your amazing reviews and for the simple fact of taking the time for reading this silly story, so yeah. For the next year I just hope to write a lot more and finally start writing in my native language and other languages I´m dying to write in, my ultimate goal is to become a polyglot, I´m nowhere near to reach it but I have the time¡ anyway, enjoy this next chapter¡**

**DISCLAIMER: K project is not mine, if it was it wouldn´t have ended in pure angst. Damn you gora.**

Chapter 7:

The drive to Munakata's house remained quiet. The young bluenette was slowly getting sleepy from the sound of the pavement getting hit by the constant passing cars.

"Oi, we're almost there, don't fall asleep." Suoh's voice resonated inside the small car. "I don't want to have to drag you inside your house unconscious. Twice."

Munakata merely stirred and glared his way. "No thank you, I don't want my father to think so lowly of Me."

"Then you shouldn't get drunk so often," The redhead began. "It makes you look worse than hanging out with me."

The bluenette murmured something Mikoto couldn't quite catch on, but he didn't comment on it.  
Munakata was cold. Even since he could remember, he had always been cold. His body was currently shivering lightly, despite his coldness he wouldn't be so careless as to make it notice. Even more if the person to notice was Suoh.

"We're here, come on." Suoh informed. Reisi got out from the rusty car and made his way to his own backyard, he stopped when he didn't hear footsteps behind him.  
Suoh was standing beside his car, waiting for the shorter teen to return to his bedroom. "Are you gonna get in or what?" He asked, a smirk adorning his tanned face.

Munakata rolled his eyes. "And leaving you standing there? I'm not that much of an asshole."

Suoh's smirk grew wider. Munakata was willingly inviting him to his bedroom to spend the night, if that wasn't thrilling enough Suoh didn't know what was.  
The redhead walked behind him trying to make their small trek as silent as possible. Munakata used his key to unlock the back door and Suoh could only watch in awe at the luxurious inside, he was surprised there weren't any butlers or maids receiving them, but again, Reisi wasn't supposed to be at home so late.

"My father's not at home," Reisi whispered. "And he gave the service a small break." The bluenette gestured Suoh to keep on follow him through the long stairs.  
Both teens reached Munakata's bedroom door, when Mikoto stepped inside his eyes widened at the quantity of beauty products the bluenette had arranged all over his room. Suoh thought it was ridiculous.

"Bathroom is there," Reisi pointed to a certain wooden door. "If you want to take a shower or just relieve your natural instincts I suggest you to do it now." He offered while taking a pair of clean underwear and a pajama set.

"A shower would be great." Suoh stated. Reisi offered him the clothes he had been collecting, Suoh was a bit bigger than him, but his father's presents weren't always accurate. Not even his own family knew his size. The nerve.

Suoh watched the sand still covering part of Munakata's face. "Won't you take a shower too?" He asked.  
Reisi looked up and smiled slyly. "Are you perhaps suggesting to take a shower together?"  
"Watch you naked is not on top of my priorities list." Suoh entered the bathroom with a lavender smelling towel in hand.

Reisi smirked. "That doesn't mean watching me naked is _not_ on the list at all."

Yata wasn't that much of a cooker. Though, he enjoyed greatly cooking for someone else. Anna was a big fan of his pancakes, Eric loved his omelets and Kamamoto...well, and Kamamoto simply loved food. But the ginger enjoyed seeing their delightful faces when a piece of his creations was the reason for their smiles. Yata wished to see Fushimi smile that same way.

"Do you need any help?" Fushimi asked from the living room.  
Yata started to fry eggs and squeeze some lemons for what hoped to be very tasty lemonade. "Nah, I'm okay. I just need to squeeze some lemons and I'll be over." He said proudly.

Meanwhile, Saruhiko smiled to himself. The raven boy was watching Yata in his mom's pink apron preparing some delicious dinner for the both of them. Apparently the food at the restaurant hadn't been satisfying for the ginger and well, Saru wasn't satisfied from Yata just yet.

The sound of the running water was the only thing keeping him from falling asleep. After all, he had spent almost four hours preparing his appearance for the so called date, of course after Suoh's little _prank_ earlier it was obvious that all of his work had gone to waste.

The bluenette groaned. It was a long time since he had talked to himself but..."What a stupid asshole, all this beauty for a stupid, idiot, stubborn, ugly...ok I'm lying on that but still!" He whispered only for himself. Hell, he was tired and Suoh wasn't being the best date either.

'Not that I even considered him being my date in the first place.' Reisi thought. His violet orbs drifted away at the sound of an opening door. Suoh stepped away from the doorframe and oh god, Reisi's eye twitched.

The redhead was only wearing the pajama pants he had borrowed from the shorter teen, his bare chest and abs were still a bit wet making them shine like those in commercials. Reisi wouldn't mind getting fucked by Suoh. Nope. Not at all.

So yeah, Mikoto Suoh was a very fine specimen of human being and yes Reisi felt a slightly bit attracted to him. But still, his pride wouldn't let him jump into the redhead's arms and beg him to fuck him. It just didn't work that way for the always proud Munakata Reisi. In a normal situation Suoh would be the one begging like a wanton whore. Sadly for the bluenette he was one step away from doing just that.

Suoh watched intently at Reisi. The boy seemed to be lost in thought and probably having an internal battle with himself. Though, he still wondered if watching his chest so enchanted was the fantasy battle's main topic of discussion. "Are you planning on breathing again? Or am I gonna have to tell your daddy he lost his only heir?" He asked mockingly.

Munakata glared at him for...well, he had already lost the count.  
"Are you going to take a shower?"

Munakata considered his options. he could a) Say 'yes' and invite Mikoto for a round of sloppy kisses inside his big ass Jacuzzi even if that could shatter his precious pride but he'd still have opportunities to relieve some sexual tension...Or b) he could say 'no' and stay dirty all night and lose any good opportunity of hot steamy sex with a boy with the body of a Greek god though his pride would be there.

His mind-and his ass-would appreciate the second option. His pride was very important to him. But, his heart-and his dick-begged him to choose the first one and kept telling him to just live up a little bit, to forget who Suoh was and what he represented.

'Jeez I must be very desperate to even consider my dick's thoughts on the matter.' He thought as he watched Suoh's confused face still watching him intently. And oh, was he putting his shirt on? No, no, no! Reisi couldn't let that happen!

He stood up abruptly from his spot on the bed. "If you let me have a quick shower I'll offer you a nice experience inside my very comfortable Jacuzzi. What do you say?" He honestly tried to not sound so desperate. Judging by Suoh's expression Reisi knew he had failed.

"I say...that the sand is getting dry and you ought to shower now." Informed Mikoto. He could've said a sly remark about Munakata's obvious desperation to get some loving. But he didn't. Even if he was a petty bastard, Suoh couldn't look at the bluenette the same after that night. Munakata seemed to get his words and instructed Mikoto to go and wait for him inside the Jacuzzi.

After storming inside some bedrooms (why did they need so many anyway?) Suoh finally found the dreadful 'Room of pleasure' as he began to call it after watching the huge Jacuzzi at the center and a personal spa tucked in the farthest corner of the big room.  
The lights were dim, but it was enough to have a good view of his surroundings without losing any detail. It was a very calm place.

Mikoto turned on the Jacuzzi, his fingers tasting the water's temperature and setting it to a comfortable warmness, just enough to get your muscles relaxed. Munakata had been away for almost an hour, but Suoh figured he was a very meticulous person and so liked to be always presentable. Even for taking a shower.

So, Suoh decided to get inside the bubbling water first. Why wait for Reisi on a cold bench when he could wait him inside the warm water? Suoh took off all of his clothes. Why bother anyway? He instantly sighed the moment his back touched the end of the Jacuzzi. It was pure bliss. The redhead closed his eyes and tilted his head back, his arms rested behind his neck in sign of contentment.

"I missed this." His voice echoed inside the big room. He was lonely. Before the bar, before Anna and the kids, he had enjoyed this pleasures too and much more. But not even the warmest water could sooth his pain, his cars couldn't make him smile and certainly a big but empty room couldn't return him the love he lost. Nothing could ever bring his parents back.

"Mopping inside a Jacuzzi won't make you forget your past," Reisi's smooth voice brought him back to reality. "But it certainly can make you forget it for only a bit."

Mikoto swallowed. If there was a moment when he thought Reisi wasn't pretty, Suoh couldn't even remember it at the time.  
Not when Reisi was wearing a silky blue robe (and apparently noting else) that hugged his curvy body just right. Mikoto wondered if it was legal for a male to have so many curves in his body. He concluded it didn't fucking matter if all of them looked like Munakata.

The robe was low enough to let Reisi's delicate shoulders uncovered as well as his mile long legs, the shorter teen wasn't wearing his glasses, his face had beautiful features and Mikoto wouldn't mind seeing that face drowned in sheer pleasure. Mostly if he was the cause of it.

Munakata's gracious fingers started to undo the robe's knot, slowly, teasingly, letting Mikoto enjoy the sight for a bit longer. But his movements stopped abruptly. "Could you please be so kind and turn around? I'm a bit prudish, you see." Asked the bluenette politely.

Mikoto wasn't sure if Reisi was talking seriously or if it was another one of his games. "Prudish? You never cease to amaze me, Munakata." The redhead declared.

Munakata rolled his eyes mockingly. "I just don't think you're worthy enough to see my bare body, that's all."

Mikoto felt very irritated. Munakata was once again putting that superior and arrogant façade he loathed. "Is that so?" Mikoto asked. The silence provided by the bluenette was enough for Mikoto to make up his mind.  
The tall redhead got out of the big Jacuzzi; he didn't care about his state of nudity much less if he was dripping wet. He was just sick of Reisi's petty games.

Munakata watched in disbelieve Suoh's actions. "W-wait, where do you think you're going?!" He demanded. "Suoh! I'm talking to you, you just can't leave me like this, and it's simply unacceptable and utterly ridiculous! I-"

Mikoto's velvet laugh made the younger teen stop in mid sentence. The tall man was already changing into his usual dirty clothes without looking at Reisi even once. "Ridiculous?" He asked after he finished putting his clothes on. "Do you want to know what it's ridiculous?" Mikoto's already raspy voice sounded even more threatening. Munakata couldn't answer; he was absorbed by the redhead's sudden change of behavior.

Mikoto watched intently Munakata's face. His pretty face twisted in expression Mikoto was sure he hadn't had made before. It was a sight to behold.

"I'll take your silence as a 'yes'," He began. "What's ridiculous, Munakata is that we both know you want it. I know you want to submit to me, I know that behind your arrogant exterior, deep inside lies a scared child, who's afraid of being alone. You're scared."

Reisi had been unconsciously backing away from the redhead, his words stung deep inside his chest. Those words he couldn't pronounce and yet they were as true as his fear. The bluenette almost tripped with a towel, just before his butt met the floor a strong pair of arms held him firmly in place.

Suoh's eyes were focused on his own sapphire orbs, searching behind that mask Reisi was so used to put up every time he felt defenseless. He knew though it'll fail until he met Mikoto.

"You want me, Munakata." It wasn't even a question. Mikoto tightened his hold around Munakata's slender arms. "You could've been mine, like this. But I got sick of your games." He said it so softly. So charmingly it was hard for Munakata to actually comprehend the meaning of his words.

"Don't look for me; don't try to talk to me." Suoh brushed away some dark blue from Reisi's face. "You'll keep with your fancy life and I'll just..." He couldn't keep going. Mikoto let Munakata go and as fast as he dressed up he left, leaving a confused and partly naked Munakata sitting on the floor, asking to himself...

_'What the hell just happened?_'

Hot.  
It was the only word to describe the feel of Saruhiko's lips against his skin. The pair of soft, cute shaped lips that left his skin lingering with warmness and anxiety were the same bringing Yata close to the edge. Well, maybe not that much, he wasn't that much of an awful lover to cum when things were just getting started.

But he couldn't help it. Having a handsome man ravishing your chest and belly, leaving wet traces of saliva just for future reference to know what spot made Yata see little starts. It was incredible.

"Enjoying yourself, Misaki?" Fushimi asked between kisses. The raven boy was currently caressing his flat belly with his lips, making sure to dip his tongue inside his cute bellybutton every time Yata gave a soft whimper and teasingly tracing a bit downwards directly to his navel, just above from Yata Jr. And oh! If Yata wanted him to go there!  
But as turned on as Yata was, he still wanted to have a little taste of Fushimi's body. He wasn't sure if being BFFs with Munakata made one a bit paler. I mean, the sassy boy was almost fucking translucent!  
Though, Saruhiko's own milky white skin fit him just right.

Saru's body appreciation was cut off when he felt a wet muscle run over his sensitive nipples. Yata's hand grabbed the messy raven locks and pushed him a little bit forward.  
"Aren't we excited?" The taller boy teased. Yata wanted to reply with a harsh remark, sadly for the ginger his body wanted to only let out small whimpers and loud moans. Fushimi's expert tongue lapped the pinky nub hungrily, Saru's own warm breath made the small nipple perky and hard. Satisfied with his job Fushimi bit down the nub, not hard enough to break the skin but enough to send shivers of pleasure up and down Miasaki's spine.

"S-Saru..." It was a fact to say that Saruhiko was doing wonders to his body, Yata was more turned on that he'd ever been in his eighteen years of life. Those long sessions of self pleasuring thinking about Fushimi were nothing compared to the real thing.

Saruhiko's lips traveled south and reached the ginger's navel, his own pale fingers played with the waistband of his boxers while his tongue traced smooth patterns around Yata's bellybutton.  
In a moment Yata's boxers were off, his ranging manhood finally free from the confined space, Saruhiko looked at it in a loving way, making Yata feel a bit self conscious. The shorter man tried to cover his member with his small pair of hands, but Saru grabbed them and interlaced their fingers in a very romantic manner. Yata knew the gesture was out of place considering their very much hated situation, though, the ginger felt it was just the right thing to do. He was about to give himself completely to the man he loved. It was probably risky to say he loved Saru after only a few days of knowing the taller boy. It was a contradiction to his beliefs.

"You're everything I've ever wanted, Misaki." It didn't help that Saruhiko was helpless romantic. It made Yata's stomach flutter every time he said something embarrassing, like admire his beauty. Which Misaki thought was inexistent before he met the handsome man above him.

Fushimi leaned forward and captured his plump lips in a heated kiss. It was not like their first one, this kiss was full of love and deep fondness. In moments like this Saru thanked Munakata for being the bitchy brat he was, after all thank to his idiotic antics he was able to meet the most amazing person he h-

"FUSHIMI SARUHIKO I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" The front door slammed shut. Yata panicked and put on his boxers and shorts as fast as he could, after almost tripping with everything his feet encountered, Misaki was able to male himself a bit more 'presentable'.

Munakata stumbled into the room, face red with anger but eyes showing a very different emotion. "Fushimi I need to talk to you...immediately." He said breathlessly.

Fushimi was angry and irritated. How dare this sassy bitch interrupt his moment with his beautiful Misaki? He was supposed to be the only one able to see this side of the ginger!  
"You can kill me later for setting you two up, but for now I'm VERY busy, as you can see." He informed as calmly as his nerves permitted.

"I see that and...Oh, good night Yata," The ginger stood awkwardly between the rich boys, only nodding at Reisi's greet. Munakata continued. "My dearest ginger could you please let me steal your precious Fushimi for a while to have a word with him?" Yata couldn't deny himself. He actually blushed at the sweet and girly tone Munakata used. The nasty bitch was toying him! If he had to fight for Saruhiko's time then he'll squeeze the little insect with his shoe!

Fushimi shuddered at Yata's deathly glare toward his best friend, so he decided to end the usual fight. "And by 'having a word' you mean listen to your endless complains and whines about how unfair life is, am I right?" Saru asked.

Munakata pouted. "I don't complain! It's just I loathe the unfairness toward my persona." He explained triumphantly.  
"It's the same," Fushimi concluded. The raven boy turned to face his shorter loved and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you later, my beautiful Misaki. We'll finish what we started so be patient." Yata blushed furiously at his words.

The ginger mumbled something under his breath but managed to nod and get out of the front door. Fushimi watched him leave with a disappointed look on his face.  
Munakata almost felt bad for interrupting their happy moment.

Almost.

Fushimi watched him with a bored look on his face. "You better have something good to tell me," He began. Gesturing Reisi to sit beside him on the big sofa. "What is it?"

What was it indeed?

Munakata tried his hardest to find an acceptable reason for his hurried appearance. Maybe he wanted to yell at Fushimi for setting him up, maybe he wanted to complain about Mikoto's rejection (again) or maybe he simply wanted to feel a tiny bit less lonely. Saruhiko was his friend, he had a blossoming, happy relationship with that ex convict and for the first time Reisi felt the unhappy one. It just wasn't fair.

"He did it again." Munakata stated.  
Fushimi raised an eyebrow in obvious confusion. "Who?"

"Mikoto Suoh."

"What about him?" If Munakata didn't explain himself clearer in the next seconds, Saru was going to punch that little pretty face of his.

The bluenette sighed. "Mikoto Suoh rejected me, I mean, we were all hot and steamy and about to have great sex and he just...left! What is wrong with him?"

The younger boy analyzed Munakata's words. Suoh Mikoto wasn't one to back out from the promise of having a good time, though Fushimi doubted he missed opportunities.  
But again, they were talking about Munakata. The most gorgeous boy he had ever seen (That was Yata according to Fushimi) but with an attitude that could be an enormous turn off.

Saruhiko smirked. "Munakata," He called him. "Did Suoh say something else besides turning you down?"

"He said I was afraid," He began quietly, snuggling (or trying to) against Fushimi. Contrary to popular belief, Munakata didn't feel anything for his best friend, but it was the only person he could trust. "He said I was afraid of being alone. That's not even a reason for leaving me!"

Fushimi thought for a minute. Then, an idea occurred to him. "Kiss me." At his request Munakata stood up from his place besides Saru.  
"What?!"

The shorter boy smiled and grabbed his chin, placing his lips softly against Munakata's.

_'This is...weird_' It was the only thought running through the bluenette's head. He had enjoyed his friend's kisses a few years back, Fushimi was pure passion when he was really into it but...this time it just didn't feel right.

It was the first time in two years they had kissed again. Fushimi couldn't say he enjoyed it, though, as he closed his eyes and pictured Yata's soft lips against his own, he couldn't help but put all his effort on the gesture.

After a few second they parted. It wasn't the magical post-movie feeling you get after kissing your prince charming, there wasn't any magic or fireworks. Just a fancy sofa and two ex lovers who suddenly kissed.

"Why..." Munakata couldn't find the words to ask. He was out of words and he doubted he could've made a reasonable sentence anyway.

"What exactly did you feel?" There was a trace of hope lingering in his voice. "Tell me." He demanded.

Reisi tried to regain a bit of composure. "I felt..." He thought for a second. The previous times he had kissed Fushimi were good, considering they were both hormonal teens looking for a good time. His previous 'dates' weren't the best kissers and Reisi had preferred to avoid them as much as possible.

But there was one...Suoh Mikoto. The first kiss they had shared, even in his drunken state Munakata felt it. Every detail, from the shape of his lips to the taste of his mouth. Mint mixed with nicotine and the characteristically smell that surrounded Mikoto. It was intoxicating; everything about the redhead was magical.

"Nothing." Munakata finally concluded. "I felt...nothing."

Instead of feeling down, Saruhiko smiled widely. "You're in love." It was so strange for Saru to talk about love with that bored face of his, but for the same reason Munakata wanted to hear him.

"What?" He asked deadpanned. "Saruhiko I'm not in love with Mikoto, he's such a vulgar, careless, cruel bastard and there's no way I could feel something more beyond hate for that idiot!" By the time he finished, Reisi was already out of breath. A red hue covered his pale face from pure anger.

The shorter man couldn't help but chuckle. "You know? I never said you were in love with Mikoto Suoh."

He had a point. Even Munakata wondered why he said his name, why the mere mention of the word LOVE reminded him of the tall man with the most gorgeous eyes he has seen. Well, shit.

"And it's obvious he feels something for you." Saruhiko said.

"If he felt something for me he wouldn't have rejected me...twice." he exclaimed.

"Well, you're not the most appealing boyfriend material either," Saruhiko continued despite Munakata's offended face. "You're unstable, arrogant, cocky, bitchy, bossy, nosy, demanding, senseless, narcissistic, haughty, whining, p-"

"Okay I understand!" Munakata interrupted. Really, he may have a couple of flaws, but that didn't mean Suoh could reject him!

"But...strangely you're not so unbearable." He stated. "I mean, you have a nice, fuckable, big ass. Perfect for Suoh."

Munakata sweat dropped. "So...what do you think may be the problem?" He must have been helpless to be asking Saruhiko dating advices.

"I think you have to stop being so unstable, arrogant, cocky, bitchy, bossy, nosy, demanding, sense-"

"Okay Okay!" The bluenette sighed exasperatedly. "How am I supposed to do that?"

Fushimi shrugged. "What can I know? Do what that black heart of yours commands."

"...Was that a compliment?"

"...Sure."

Great. All he had to do was clear. He had to show Suoh how wonderful and-_gulp_-humble he could be. And he knew exactly how.

"Wait...did you say my ass was big?"

Yata's day hadn't been the best. Yes he had met the love of his life who happened to be a very good looking, kind hearted man. On the other hand, their moment had been interrupted by a very exalted Munakata.

Luckily for the ginger he appeared to not being the only sorrowful persons inside the bar.  
Suoh was sulking on his usual way, smoking cigarette after cigarette and twisting the ring on his right hand.

"What did you do to the sassy princess?" Yata finally decided to break the uncomfortable silence. Izumo and the other kids had gone to sleep a while ago, so the ginger and Mikoto were the only ones awake at three in the morning.

Mikoto didn't answer until he got rid of the butt of his cigarette, throwing it and stepping on it. "Why do you think I did something to him?" Seriously, Mikoto didn't play innocent very well.

Yata shrugged lazily. "I don't know, maybe because the bitch interrupted my date and dragged Saru to talk to him. And I heard he was bitching about you."

Mikoto didn't answer.

And Yata being the not-so-patient person he was, groaned in desperation. "Seriously man! I'm your friend, tell me what happened? Why did you reject him? You've never rejected an opportunity to have sex with someone"

"It's different this time."

Oh no. Not the 'it's different' speech. At this point Yata was seriously worried for his well being but he had to ask anyway. "Are you...Do you really like Munakata?"

Suoh (as per usual) decided to ignore him pulling out another cig and taking a deep drag.

"Suoh! You said it was for the bar! You said you wouldn't fall for him or anything! Is that perhaps changing?" Yata exclaimed. If Mikoto had implied this a while ago, Yata would have been very mad and disappointed, but, since he met Saru things changed. Yata knew the importance and the deep fondness you could have for someone. So he understood. That sort of made it easier for him to speak more softly this time. "Just tell me, why did you reject him?"

"I don't love him if that's what you wanted to know," He said after blowing out the smoke in his lungs. "But I can't do this. I can't because he reminds me...of myself. I can't use his body or heart only because they are so worn out already. It's better if he stays out of my life."

"If what you say it's true, you should help him. You had us; the poor bitch doesn't have any one. Maybe this could help you too and you can smile again!" Yata tried so hard to stay positive. Even if he knew how committed Suoh became with his own twisted morals.

"Sorry, I told him to stay out of my way. If you wanna go out with his friend I don't care. But Munakata and I won't have any future together."

A small silence filled the empty bar. Yata rolled his eyes and put on his beanie. "Seriously, Mikoto-San. Sometimes I wonder who the most immature one is. But okay, do what you want. I just say that you're letting go one hell of an opportunity." He left.

Probably Yata was right. Maybe his actions weren't the best or at least didn't seem like it. But his intentions were pure. He was just saving Munakata a lot of heartache.

"Suoh Mikoto?" A deep raspy voice resonated through the big room.

"Yes sir, Suoh Mikoto, age 24, son of the previous millionaire. Orphan at the age of twelve." Seri's smooth voice answered.

Munakata's father sighed. "He's a burden. We cannot let that bastard get close to this house, much less close to my son."

"But sir, the money..."

"The money is safe. As long as that brat doesn't know about it we'll be living the life of a king." He laughed mockingly. "And as for my little prince, he's going to be a bit heartbroken, though; the millions that kid is worth are going to wipe the tears off his eyes."

The blonde woman could only watch at his boss' greedy self. Poor Mikoto, going through life without a cent in his pocket, without knowing the millions he was to inherit. That, of course, if the oldest Munakata let it happen.

"Our plan will succeed. But oh Reisi, of all the persons in the world you had to be enamored with that scum of human being." He said with sheer disgust. "But a millionaire scum that is."

"Miss Awashima, please be so kind to keep an eye on that troublesome redhead." He took a sip of his tea.

"What kind of information are you looking for?"

"Anything that can help me crush my son's heart into tiny pieces."

It was cruel, yes. But after all, what kind of king would he be if he showed any mercy?

He hope to never be able to know.

**TBC…**

**Apparently we have an evil¡daddy munakata, his evilness will be explained on the next chapter so don´t worry¡  
**

**This was actually supposed to be a fluffy chapter but after watching episode 13 I had to relieve some angst. Jeez it was heartbreaking for me and my OTP feels. They better make a happy ending on the second season.**

**Love it? Hate it? Please let me know, any suggestion is highly appreciated yey¡ Oh and I pretty much suck at naming my OCs haha that´s why Munakata´s father is still nameless (lame I know) so any suggestion on that matter would be very awesome from you¡**

**See you next time¡**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys¡ I´m so sorry for the slow update D: you can kill me. My only excuse is that I´ve been so hooked with BBC´s Sherlock Holmes, oh those characters¡ My inner fangirl couldn´t help it and I am already considering on writing Johnlock or Mycroft/Moriarty (Not now because I´m not british enough for it so I´ll have to practice) but of course I will finish this story¡ I´m not that much of a bitch. Not...much.**

**DISCLAIMER: Is K project a Yaoi anime? No? Then I don´t own**.

Chapter 8:

Mikoto Suoh hated Mondays. The beginning of another week of useless lectures and boring classmates.

The redhead was currently preparing for his physics class, picking up his books and notes that may come in handy if his professor, in one of his sour moods decided to make them do a_ 'surprise project'._  
Mikoto wasn't looking forward to it; actually he wasn't looking forward to even attend school at the time. Not after the little incident involving certain bluenette, who curiously he hadn't seen yet.

"Jeez you just make me wanna commit suicide." Yata's odd lively mood wasn't helping relieve his gloominess. "Maybe I should join you in all your classes to make sure you don't die by the end of the day."

Suoh was about to reply harshly, but he stopped when he felt a single finger poking his middle back. Suoh wasn't a religious person, but at that moment he prayed to whoever gods were up there to not find Munakata when he turned to face the person.  
To his surprise (and relief) he was received by a pair of honey orbs and kind smile.

"Hello, Totsuka." He greeted the brunette.  
The shorter man blushed cutely as he always did every time Mikoto focused his amber eyes on him.

"Hello, Mikoto-San. How are you today?"

Suoh shrugged. "I told you to drop the 'San'. It makes me feel old."

Tatara nodded eagerly. "I-if that makes you u-uncomfortable then so b-be it Mikoto!" It was impressive how many times he stuttered at Mikoto's presence. It wasn't his fault though. Tatara had been in love with Suoh since their freshman year of high school and haven't changed ever since.

"I'm fine." It was Mikoto's simple answer. Tatara knew best than feel offended by the redhead's vagueness. "I'm late for class so..."

"Wait! Uh...before you go, do you remember what you said last week?" His sweet voice held a ting of hope. After receiving only silence from the redhead Tatara continued. "Y-you said we would go out...today." He finished shyly.

Soon, Mikoto found himself in a dilemma. He certainly didn't want to go out with Tatara, or anyone for that matter, but at the same time he would feel horrible if he rejected the handsome brunette. Poor boy had to be in love with him.

He turned to look at Yata in a silent plea for help.  
He knew Yata was completely against him dating Tatara, so he was stunned when Yata nodded in silent agreement. What was wrong with him? He had always despised the mere idea of him and Totsuka sitting alone at lunch, so why was the ginger encouraging him to agree?

Tatara's big eyes were watery, already preparing for the imminent rejection.

"I'll pick you up at 7:00, be ready." With that, Suoh walked along with Yata to their next class.

The redhead and Yata sat side by side so it was easy for Suoh to ask for a few answers.  
Mikoto passed him a folded sheet of paper, while their professor explained Newton's second law.

_'Care to explain why the sudden change of mind?_' Read the paper.

Yata took his pencil and started to write a reply. _'It's a lesson.'_ He handed it to his companion.

Mikoto frowned at his simple reply. He started writing. _'To get me laid?'_

Suoh received a kick under the desk.

_ 'No. It's to make you realize how madly in love you are with that princess.'_

_'By playing with someone else's feelings? How brave Yata.'_

'_You're not one to talk Suoh. It's just a date, a friends date, even if Tatara doesn't sees it that way, I trust you won't do anything stupid to make him fall in love even more'_

Mikoto groaned in annoyance. These problems concerning feelings were ridiculous and uncalled for. This theory seemed truer with every passing day.

"Saru, I look horrible!"

Fushimi rolled his eyes at Munakata's hundredth moan...and they weren't the good kind of moans either.

The bluenette stood in front of his full length mirror. He was wearing the worst set of clothes he had ever seen, only because Fushimi said it could be a good start to prove himself as a humble human being.

That was the reason why Reisi was wearing a blue, simple sweater along with plain dark jeans and a pair of snickers of undetected brand. His hair was still perfect though, it was the only thing Fushimi (out of mercy) let him keep.

"I'm disgusting! How am I suppose to attract Suoh if I look like one of his friends?!" He complained in a childish voice.

Saruhiko face palmed. "You won't if you keep up with that attitude. Listen, it's not easy, but if you succeed then you'll be happy and I won't have to listen to your constant whines. Works for both."

Reisi though he was right. Mikoto wasn't the first one to be annoyed by his attitude or arrogant antics, so the bluenette assumed it had to change even if it was harder then he previously thought.

"You're right," He accepted. "I'm sorry about yesterday and for making you miss school today. I'll make it up to you."

One of the reasons Fushimi hadn't murdered the taller boy was obvious; the pale boy, in spite of his arrogance had a big heart. Fushimi hated that kind of people, but made an exception for his ex boyfriend. "It's okay. Just don't fuck things up; I put a lot of effort teaching you the basics of the humble life."

Munakata smiled. "No, no! Fushimi my handsome friend I insist! Let me buy you some dinner tonight." Munakata said with an overly exaggerated cheeky smile.

"Just don't overdo it. Idiot."

The pressure of keeping secrets is hard to bear. Mostly if you cherish the same person you have to keep your secrets from.

Awashima Seri was an expert on that matter and she wasn't proud.

The blonde woman was arranging some papers and looking for others, while her eyes set on the small screen in front of her.  
She was alone inside a dark room filled with small televisions, all of them connected to cameras thoughtfully placed around HOMRA.

The one she was currently looking at showed the face of Mikoto Suoh. The young man look bored to no end after saying his goodbyes to his ginger friend and the other one named Tatara Totsuka.

"Tatara..." It was the perfect bait. Mikoto, if certainly distanced from Reisi, still wanted the pale teen.  
If Seri was good at something it was to be able to read people.

She was glad, even if sometimes it came out as a nuisance instead of a respectable trait.

Her phone rang, showing a message from the youngest Munakata asking for her presence. The blonde sighed and walked to his bedroom after locking the security room.  
Her heels were the only sounds echoing inside the big mansion and it made her feel a bit lonely. Sorrowful even. Without noticing she was in front of Munakata's bedroom.

After only two knocks Reisi opened the door.

It was incredible how alike Reisi was to his mother. The same beauty that enchanted and intrigued his father so many years ago, neatly represented in Reisi's features.  
It was no wonder why Suoh Mikoto couldn't get the pale boy out of his mind.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" She asked.  
Munakata nodded and gestured her to come inside.

"Yes, thank you for coming Seri. Please take a seat."

Awashima was a bit taken back by Munakata's manners. She was aware the boy wasn't respectful to those who he considered lesser than him, though, the teen had always respected her a bit more, and it was still shocking.

"What is the matter? Is there something bothering you? You know is my duty as-"

"I know, Seri," He interrupted. "I called you because I wanted to apologize."

Seri raised an eyebrow. Reisi? Apologizing?

"Sir, are you-"

"Please just...let me talk first." Munakata took a deep breath and made a silent prayer to no one in particular. "I know I've been very rude to you and I've made false accusations about my father and yourself. I'm very sorry for that and I want you to know that I appreciate the ten years you've dedicated your life to my family. I hope you can forgive me."

Seri Awashima was speechless.  
Her blue orbs showed nothing more than pure shock and amazement.

"Sir I..." She began. "I just...yes. Yes I forgive you."

The surprise came when Munakata gave her a hug. It was so honest. Even his words had been so honest; Seri felt a pang of guilt inside her heart.

Kagutsu Munakata was planning to break this boy's happiness and Seri was taking part of that. She felt disgusted with herself.

Reisi broke the hug but offered her a sweet smile.

"Oh my, this feels rather...nice." He said proudly. "Isn't that right, Seri?"

"Y-yes, sir."

Munakata smiled for the last time and got out of his bedroom, leaving a dazzled Seri feeling guilty and ashamed for the first time in her life.

After informing Fushimi about his progress in redemption, Munakata felt strange. But not in a bad way, not at all. It was actually a feeling of freedom and change.  
He felt the corner of his lips tug and there was nothing he could do to stop smiling.

He felt so different. Even the feel of his clothes against his flawless skin was changing; it was lighter, like soft feathers brushing against his flesh. Not the usual constricting sensation he felt when he wore his Channel jacket.

The pale boy stretched his arms carelessly behind his head and sighed in contentment. This was the real life.  
His tranquil walk was perturbed by the sound of angered screams and desperate groans. His eyebrows quirked at the curiousness.

Reisi walked towards the source of those coarse sounds, surprisingly finding an angered (as per usual) Yata trying to bandage his own right arm. Too bad the ginger wasn't left handed and so he was doing a poor job at it.

"YOU FUCKER!" Screamed Yata once again.  
On a different situation Reisi would've made fun of the struggling ginger, pointing out his stupidity and endless struggles but...strangely he just didn't feel like it. Not after his talk with Seri.

Deciding to put an end to his suffering, Munakata walked towards Yata and kneeled beside him.

The ginger's eye widened.

"What are you doing here?! Uh?! Trying to make fun of me punk! I'll show you how-"

"Please be quiet. I can't work properly if you keep talking." Munakata took the bandage from Yata's hand and looked for rubbing alcohol inside his own backpack.

The ginger watched in awe as Munakata's pale fingers finished to bandage him up nicely. The taller teen even put him on a Hello Kitty's band aid. It was a wonder what that boy kept inside his bag.

"It's done. Don't move a lot and they should be fine." He said softly. "How did you get those?"

Yata was about to spat and insult but he kept silent. Munakata already thought of him as an ex convict, telling him the truth would be horrible for his self stem and for Saru's view of him.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me," He said while picking up his belongings. "But be careful next time, okay?"

Yata was confused. Why was Munakata Reisi being so nice to him?

The ginger tugged at his sleeve. "Are you high?"

"No, I'm not. Why do you say that?" Munakata stood up from the ground but strangely didn't freak out for the mud tainting his jeans.

"Oh I don't know Mr. Congeniality, maybe because you're not making fun of me or insulting me or making me feel less for that matter." The shorter teen said after checking out his perfectly done bandages.

Reisi frowned. Did he actually do all of that? "Listen, con...I mean, Yata. I'm trying my best to change for good. You don't know how difficult this is for me, I've been used to this kind of attitude my whole life, but I'm willing to change." He said. There was more to it of course, but he wasn't about to have a heart-to-heart conversation in the middle of a dirty sidewalk.

Yata sent the paler boy a doubtful look. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

Munakata blushed. "W-well...there is this person I..."

The ginger smirked. That was all he needed to know for realize what was going on through the sassy princess' head.  
After all, Mikoto Suoh was the kind of person that made you want to change. It had worked for the kids and for himself. However...

"I got into a fight with some gang." He stated out of nowhere. "They threatened a woman and her baby daughter. I couldn't stand and watch! I had to do something."

Yata lowered his head in shame. "I promised Izumo and Mikoto-San to never engage in another gang fight. They give me so much and I only give them problems."

Yata looked like a scolded child. So small and fragile even if they were both nineteen years old.  
Munakata placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't. Sometimes we make stupid things for the right reasons and oddly enough those things are the ones that can change the world." He explained. "But I still think your hair is an ugly mullet."

Misaki froze in awe. Munakata's words were sincere and full of wisdom (except for the last comment), something he never expected from the rich brat he used to be.  
From that moment Yata knew that Munakata Reisi was the only person Mikoto needed. If only the redhead could see how changed he was! But instead he was getting ready for his stupid date and...The date...the fucking date!

The ginger picked up his skateboard and ran back to the bar. "I-I gotta go! See ya' Munakata!" He had to stop Suoh from that stupid date. Stupid him for being the one suggesting it!

The short boy ran, forgetting his skateboard and instead running his heart out.

Munakata watched the injured boy run faster than any one he had ever seen.

_'What is wrong with him?'_

Izumo was cleaning the bar after a busy afternoon. Apparently people liked to drink when the weather was cold.  
His eyes settled on Yata when he heard the principal door slam shut.

"Why the hurry, Yata-Chan?" Izumo asked in his characteristically joyful attitude.

Yata took a couple of breaths before answering. "W-where is M-Mikoto-San?"

"Oh! He is getting dressed for his date."

Yata nodded and ran to the taller boy's bedroom, opening the door without knocking.  
Mikoto was buttoning up his shirt, taking extra care not to wrinkle the soft material.

"You can't go to that date, so don't bother."

Suoh didn't even look at him. "You're a bipolar little child." He lit a cigarette. "I thought about what you said and probably you're right."

"Hey thanks- I mean! No! You can't go anymore forget what I said...and I'm not a child." The pout adorning his face however, belied his previous words.

"No. I already called Totsuka, we're gonna meet at that fancy restaurant you and Fushimi brought Me."

"What?! The same place you had a date with Munakata?!"

Mikoto tensed at the mention of the bluenette's name. "Munakata? So, the 'bitch' has a name now?"

Yata blushed. "W-well...he was so nice to me today...Mikoto, he changed. Of course he is still a little bitchy but you need to see him he-"

"No."

Seriously, Yata couldn't cope with so much apathy.

"You don't even love him." And it was true. Mikoto didn't love Tatara in that way, he was the perfect man for everyone else but for him...

"I can try." Was his dishonest reply. "I have to go; it's almost 7:00."

Suoh picked up his wallet and grabbed his keys. When he was about to leave Yata stopped him.

"You're making a big fat ass mistake." He stated. "You accused Reisi of being afraid; I honestly think you are terrified to fall in love with him."

The ginger didn't leave time to fight back; he was already heading to his own room. His words still lingered inside his head. Mikoto sighed and took out another cigarette.

'_That's why you smoke? Because you feel like if you die you have nothing to lose?'_

Munakata's words hadn't left his head. Hell, his face hadn't left since the moment he met him. It was so familiar, so warm and heavy at the same time. Suoh didn't want to accept how much he wished to drive to the bluenette's home, kidnap him and have a movie's night followed by a session of passionate lovemaking.

He couldn´t accept it.

Kagutsu Munakata remembers.  
The night when everything changed and his life gave a complete turn.  
He watches his calloused hands, the wrinkles across his face and the bags under his eyes.

Every single characteristic of his body has changed. Though, his beautiful wife had seen under his physical flaws and her love made him feel like the greatest man of all.

He was nineteen when he met her. Her violet orbs had watched him intently through long lashes, her pale cheeks tinted a rosy hue when he watched back and she flashed him a warm smile when he invited her to dance.

Both were poor and Kagutsu wanted nothing more than to give her the life she deserved. He wanted to adorn her body with expensive dresses and lull her to sleep on silky sheets. He wasn't capable of any of that. Yuki didn't care, she got pregnant and gave birth to a beautiful boy on October 1st. Kagutsu couldn't contain his happiness.

Having his baby in his arms, listening to the soft coos he emitted and the way his nose wrinkled when he was hungry. It was the cutest thing in the world.  
It was another sign for him; he had to find a way out of poverty for his family.

And one day he met them.

The Mikoto family, with their mansions, jewels and cars. Everything Kagutsu looked up to, everything he wanted for his own family.  
Mrs. Mikoto was a woman with a kind heart. She listened to him and gave him all her trust inviting Kagutsu and his family for dinner and watching the cute interactions between their children.

Mrs. Mikoto used to tell them how Suoh always seemed to calm down when he was near Reisi. It was a calm lullaby for the Mikoto child; watch the other composed baby and touching his face curiously.

_'Those two complement each other like no other, won't you agree Mr. Munakata?_'

Mrs. Mikoto used to say that frequently. Kagutsu was worried.

"What a pity"

And it was true. He wished he had known that family in another circumstances.  
They weren't bad people, but Kagutsu was. He killed them quickly. Silently. Accurately.

Just a single bullet through their head and it was all over. Easy.

Though, he hadn't had the heart to kill a two year old Suoh. It made him think of his own child.  
So he let him live.

Kagutsu remembers the day he took him to the other family, but without taking him far away from his golden crib and porcelain toys. It was safe. That way he wouldn't have to see him again. Unfortunately for the boy he had to meet the same fate ten years later, when a disastrous accident kills both of his adoptive parents. Kagutsu didn't even bother to show up at the funeral.

With his disappearance, Munakata changed the papers, he changed them all. The Mikoto fortune will be his no one else´s. Just for him and his family.

But oh! How cruel destiny was.

Now, his idiotic son was in love with the person he tried to avoid the most.

It was dangerous. If Reisi let that boy into his life, Kagutsu's little scheme could crumble. How cruel indeed.

"Sir, your son is waiting for you."

Seri's smooth voice brought his back to the present.  
Now, he needed to find a way to make Reisi realize what a bastard Mikoto was. Even if that wasn't completely true.

The door opened and his son greeted him with a smile.  
That warm smile was the perfect copy of his mother's. It was the reason why Kagutsu fell in love with her in the first place.

"You wanted to see me, father?" Reisi asked, taking a seat across the desk.  
It was weird, last time he was here Reisi had been so angry at his father, now, he felt nothing but gratefulness.

"Son, let's get to the point." He adjusted his tie. "I'm well aware of you and that boy's...affair. I'm happy for you but I have a duty as a father."

"Oh no¡ dad, don't tell me you-"

"I spied him, yes."

Reisi rolled his eyes. His father had a sick tendency to know (spy) the persons he dated. It was annoying yes, but he couldn't voice his opinion.

"Son, are you sure you feel something for him?"

The question was simple and yet the answer was nothing sort of simple. Mikoto made him feel things he never had felt and compelled him to experiment even more of them. God he was head over hills for him and he FINALLY had the guts to accept it.  
He nodded. "Yes father, I'm sure." Those words crushed Kagutsu's heart. It felt like betrayal from his own blood, even if Reisi wasn't aware of the situation.

"Is that way?" The older Munakata sighed. "Son, I've never expected you to be the third wheel in a relationship, I mean, you are refined. A gentleman. I'm startled about your current position."

Munakata tilted his head. What was his father talking about? Third wheel?

"Dad I-"

"I know it's a big shock for you, but maybe this will help you clear you mind,"

Reisi watched as his father turned on the flat TV screen and pressed the play button on the small DVD player under it.

"Do you perhaps know what is Mikoto Suoh doing at this precise moment?" Kagutsu asked.

Reisi shook his head. "N-no. I haven't seen him since..."

Munakata didn't want to remember that night. The night when Suoh left him for the second time giving only a few explanations that didn't make any sense to him.

"I saw what happened, that night." Kagutsu watched his son blush heavily. "You must me confused, I mean, making advances on you and then rejecting you? That's a little bit harsh."

The older man moved away from his view to the TV screen.  
It was Suoh, talking to Yata. Nothing out of the ordinary. Yata was rambling about denying his feelings for Saruhiko, something fun to see but...

"Father what-"

"Shh...Keep going..."

_"Do you really like the guy?"_ It was Yata asking Mikoto.  
Reisi's heart was pounding in his chest uncontrollably; maybe this was the moment of truth, if Suoh felt something for him then...

_"I hate him."_

Scratch that, his heart was a horrible mess after those two simple words. He honestly wanted to cry. He knew Mikoto didn't completely like him but...Munakata was hoping to finally enamor the redhead once and for all by changing his attitude. Crying wouldn't do anything to mend his broken heart.

But the video didn't stop there.

_"That boy could be our only hope to save the bar..."_

_"His father is the owner of 'Scepter4', that means he will be the heir so if he gets what he wants I can convince him to leave us alone."_

_"And he wants YOU"_

_"Exactly..."_

_"I'll give him a good time and then his father will leave us alone..."_

Reisi was gripping his seat so tightly, that his already pale knuckles turned even paler by the pressure.

"There's more son..."

Munakata wanted to yell, he wanted to beg his father to stop and just let him go. He could've done it, but his throat was tight just like his chest, he wasn't aware of the pain anymore.

"He's currently in a date with his partner." Kagutsu began. "Tatara Totsuka; fine young man and good looks. Nothing Mikoto Suoh could resist."

Kagutsu noticed the tension flowing around the body of his son. The older man stood behind the teen, leaning forward just to whisper closely.

"He used you. Just like a rag doll he changed you and manipulated you to his will just to save his precious bar," He brushed a dark blue lock away from Reisi's face. "And you...my son, so in love with a complete fool. Crying for a scum of human being."

He hadn't realized he was crying until his father pointed it out. The hot tears rolled down his porcelain cheeks like a graceful river. For Kagutsu it was sight to see.

"He loves him, Reisi. Can't you see?"

Kagutsu had been careful enough to make Seri follow Suoh. The blonde convinced the waiter to install a tiny camera on the table where Tatara and Suoh were having dinner. Of course this was possible for the haughty millionaire. Nothing a couple thousands couldn't do.

The older man was a master in spying. He put a lot of effort in every single detail and it showed.

_"I've loved you for a long time."_

Tatara's voice was smooth. It was the kind of voice you could be lulled by.  
You could hear Suoh's lazy reply. The soft groan he was used to hear from the impatient redhead.

_"Suoh...Please kiss me."_

No. oh no! If Suoh actually did it he...

The bluenette stood up from his chair. He was fed up. Tears still streamed down his face and his father only watched him with a blank expression.

Reisi stormed out of room.

After dialing Fushimi's number Reisi locked himself up in his room, ten minutes later the shorter teen arrived to the luxurious house.

"Munakata...What happened?"

The raven boy thought he knew Reisi's faces and expressions. They had been through a lot as friends and boyfriends, but Fushimi had never seen Munakata crying his heart out like he was at the moment.

"Reisi..." He tried again. "If this is because Katy Perry broke up with his boy-"

"T-that's not it¡...Besides I didn´t like him anyways-" He interrupted before he sobbed again.

Saruhiko padded his back slowly and comfortably. He wasn't the best at comforting people, because he usually was the reason for their crying. But Saru actually cared about his friend-even if he never mentioned it-.

"He lied to me." It was barely a whisper but Fushimi heard it clearly.  
"What do you mean?"

Whipping some tears off his face Munakata proceeded to tell Saruhiko about his pain. The shorter boy listened patiently and carefully, not making sly remarks or interrupting.

"He used me, Saru. I was...I was changing f-for him and he only..." He sobbed again. The bluenette's usual superior and arrogant frame was turned into a quivering mess. His body was shaking with such powerful pain that Saru knew there's was nothing he could do to take it away. It was an emotional pain, the pain of being betrayed and used by someone you loved.

Fushimi smoldered with indignation. "He's an asshole. Please stop crying."

"I c-can't. Fushimi, I changed I-"

"Though...You acted like an asshole too." Saruhiko was mad yes, but that didn't mean he couldn't think reasonably. "You changed, but he didn't see you and that's because you pushed him away,"

Saru continued. "Like I said you are very irritable and annoying," He watched his friend frown between tears. "And Mikoto isn't dating you, so it's no big deal if he dates someone else. You knew this could happen."

Reisi sniffed weakly. "I know, Saru. But that doesn't mean he had the right to use me."

Fushimi sighed, patting his friend's back in a surprisingly soothing way. "You're right about that. Don't worry though, if he really likes you he'll clear everything out."

Munakata wiped his face hurriedly. "You only say that because Yata likes you back and you two have wild sex."

"We haven't had sex...yet. And don't be stupid, don't do anything stupid and please avoid listening to stupid people." Fushimi paused. "I'm talking about your father."

"He was trying to warn me, he's a great dad."

The shorter boy groaned and gagged intentionally, earning a few giggles from the other teen.

"Thank you, Saru. I feel a bit better. I´m still mad though."

"Don't let your father win. I mean, keep fighting for what you want, don't give up just yet."

Reisi hugged his once more. There were no ulterior motives behind the sweet gesture, only the feeling of appreciation and gratitude.

After Munakata cleaned his face-because above all he was still a super vain princess-the bluenette decided to go for a walk to clear up his mind. Fushimi remained silent inside his friend's room. Something didn't 'clicked'. He knew the money and power Kagutsu Munakata had, but, to waste it on spying his only son?  
The older man wasn't known to be a caring type of father.

"We have something else here..."

Or maybe Saruhiko was just being paranoid. He wasn't the type of guy with the 'Listen to your heart' motto. But what option did he have?

His blue eyes followed a noise coming from the stairs. Saru stood up and peered through the key hole.

Awashima Seri ran hurriedly to his boss' office carrying a few papers and old notebooks. One worn out piece of paper slipped his hand but the blonde didn't seem to notice, she was busy arranging other paperwork and bills to present.

When Seri disappeared from eye sight Fushimi picked up the forgotten piece of paper. He scanned it quickly, folded it neatly and tucked it inside his pocket.

_'This better be worth my time_'...He hoped.

**A bit confusing but I tried to make a long story short. Though, I´ll explain it in detail on the next few chapters so fear not¡ please review if you liked this or just enjoy¡ I´m happy anyways. Thanks for the support guys (even if I gave you a crappy short chapter). Until next time¡ :)**


End file.
